Love Is Not Over
by blackgums
Summary: Kim Taehyung, namja yang berusaha melupakan sahabat kecilnya Jeon Jungkook. Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung tetapi Taehyung tetap merindukannya. Hingga pada suatu hari di atap sekolah, Taehyung bertemu dengan namja yang sangat mirip dengan Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? vkook/yaoi/romance/T-M.
1. V Or Kim Taehyung?

Halo semuanyaaa~ admin balik kasih ff vkook ya soalnya kemaren-kemaren udah yoonmin-minyoon.

WARNING! boyxboy/yaoi!

Dilarang untuk repost dan sejenisnya^^

Semoga kalian suka bacanya, happy reading!

* * *

Part 1 : V or Kim Taehyung?

"Taehyungie kita akan tetap bersama sampai besar kan?" Tanya anak kecil berambut hitam pekat.

"Tentu saja kookie" ucap anak kecil lainnya yang bernama taehyung.

"Berjanjilah" ucap jungkook.

"Ne aku berjanji"

Dua anak kecil berumur 7 tahun tersebut tersenyum dan tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan bermain bersama.

"T-taehyung bagaimana ini?"

"Bagaimana apanya kookie?"

"Aku hiks aku harus pergi"

Taehyung terdiam menatap jungkook yang sekarang sedang menangis.

"Aku akan pindah rumah tae hiks ibuku berkata aku akan pergi jauh dari sini karena aku punya penyakit yang harus disembuhkan hiks" ucap jungkook.

"T-tapi kook kita kan sudah berjanji 2 tahun yang lalu kalau kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain?"

"M-mianhae hiks kata ibuku, aku sakit leukimia hiks aku tidak mengerti"

Taehyung yang masih belum mengetahui apa itu leukimia hanya bisa memeluk jungkook erat.

"Kapan kau akan pindah?" Tanya taehyung dengan air mata yang perlahan turun dari matanya.

"B-besok hiks"

"Apa kau akan kembali kook?"

Sunyi.

Taehyung melepas pelukannya pada jungkook. Ia terkejut melihat jungkook yang memegang dadanya.

"K-kook? Wae?" Tanya taehyung.

"S-hhesak-"

Taehyung dengan cepat menggendong jungkook kembali ke rumahnya yang berada di sebelah rumah taehyung. Ibu jungkook yang mengetahui jungkook sesak langsung membawa anaknya pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa mempedulikan taehyung. Taehyung yang bingung hanya bisa diam dirumah jungkook sambil menunggu ibu jungkook kembali ke rumah. Tak lama kemudian, taehyung mendengar suara mobil di luar. Ia langsung berlari karena mengira itu adalah ibu jungkook. Tetapi ternyata salah. Yang baru saja pulang adalah ayah dari jungkook.

"Eh taehyung?" Ucap ayah jungkook.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Dimana jungkook?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi tante membawa jungkook ke rumah sakit om" ucap taehyung.

"Penyakitnya semakin parah"

Taehyung menatap wajah ayah jungkook, ia melihat kesedihan.

"Waeyo? Mengapa om sedih?" Tanya taehyung yang tidak mengerti.

"Jungkook terkena penyakit ganas tae-ah, kami akan pindah besok untuk pengobatan jungkook" ucapnya.

"Apa om akan balik?"

"Om tidak tau, jungkook bisa saja tidak selamat akibat penyakit ini"

Taehyung terkejut.

"N-ne? M-maksudnya jungkook bisa saja meninggal?" Tanya taehyung.

Ayah jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"A-andwae" ucap taehyung dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Kumohon jangan beritahu jungkook"

Taehyung terdiam dan menangis. Ia tidak menyangka atas apa yang ia dengar baru saja. Ia berharap bisa menemui jungkook besok sebelum ia pergi. Tetapi sepertinya harapannya pupus karena jungkook tidak kunjung pulang hingga akhirnya rumah jungkook kosong. Tidak diisi oleh manusia maupun barang lagi. Taehyung hanya bisa menangis disana dan berharap jungkook akan kembali. Taehyung sudah menganggap jungkook sebagai sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pelukan tersebut adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk jungkook. Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, hingga bertahun-tahun taehyung tetap menunggu jungkook tanpa kabar hingga akhirnya ia menyerah. Taehyungpun berpikir bahwa jungkook meninggal karena leukimia.

-8 tahun kemudian-

Taehyung tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan berumur 17 tahun. Ia tidak lagi dikenal dengan nama taehyung. Ia kerap dipanggil dengan nama barunya, yaitu V. Ia juga bukan lagi namja polos dan cengeng. Kini ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang menyeramkan. Ia merupakan ketua dari gangster sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya tetapi banyak yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya karena paras tampannya. Ia berhati dingin dan tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Ia sering ikut dalam perkelahian sekolah dan beberapa kali dipanggil masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Orang tuanya pun menyerah dan memasukkannya dalam asrama sekolah. Taehyung sering berjalan-jalan ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Biasanya disanalah tempat ia beradu kekuatan dengan anak-anak yang menantangnya. Kini ia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang berwarna putih.

"Sepi" ucapnya pelan.

Belum berapa lama, ia sudah kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ia singgah ke kantin untuk makan sebentar lalu kembali. Sampai kamar ia langsung tidur. Ia tidak pernah mengerjakan pr sama sekali. Ia sangat tidak peduli jika harus dihukum.

Keesokan harinya, ia terbangun karena harus masuk kelas. Bel sudah berbunyi tetapi ia baru saja bangun. Ia tidak mandi dan langsung mengenakkan seragamnya. Sesampai dikelas, guru sudah ada didalam kelas tetapi ia berjalan santai dan mencari tempat duduk dipojok ruangan dengan mendengarkan lagu dari headsetnya. Ia tidak peduli pada guru didepan. Ia hanya menghiraukan guru tersebut.

"V! Maju!" Ucap guru tersebut.

Iapun maju dengan headset yang masih berada di telinganya.

"Keluar!" Bentak guru tersebut.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, V langsung keluar. Ia malah merasa senang dapat keluar dari kelas tersebut. Baru saja masuk kelas ia sudah disuruh keluar. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah. Banyak murid yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menunduk karena takut dengan V sedangkan V hanya berjalan santai melewati mereka. Setelah bosan berkeliling, V pun memilih untuk ke atap sekolah sekedar bersantai. Sampai disana, ia melihat seorang namja lainnya yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Jadi tidak hanya aku yang membolos?" Ucap V membesarkan suaranya membuat namja tersebut terkejut.

Namja itu langsung berdiri dan membungkuk pada V.

"A-ahh aku sedang menunggu jam istirahat" ucap namja tersebut.

V merasa familiar dengan suara dan juga wajahnya. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

"Wae?" Tanya V dan mendekat pada namja tersebut.

"Aku akan pindah ke asrama dan aku akan meregistrasi di asrama nanti" ucapnya.

V hanya terdiam sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Sunyi.

"Ku rasa aku pernah melihatmu" ucap V.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Aku baru sampai di korea dua hari yang lalu" ucapnya.

V menatap mata namja tersebut.

"Namamu?"

"Jungkook" ucapnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan sahabatku dulu, haha aku melihatnya padamu pantas aku berkata pernah melihatmu" ucap V.

Namja tersebut hanya terdiam.

"Ahh sepertinya aku harus balik, sampai jumpa" ucap namja tersebut lalu pergi.

V masih setia diam disana. Ia memikirkan namja tadi. Namja tersebut sangat mirip dengan jungkook sahabatnya dulu. Tetapi namja tadi tidak mungkin jungkook. Jungkook sudah meninggal. Taehyung tersenyum miris karena merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Jika kau masih bersamaku, aku pasti sudah menjadikanmu pacarku kookie, bogoshipda" ucap V pelan.

Setelah ia rasa sudah jamnya pulang, Vpun segera kembali ke asramanya. Sesampainya di asrama, ia langsung tidur. Beginilah kerjaannya tiap hari, bangun, sekolah (terkadang bolos), tidur, bangun lagi, makan, mandi, ke taman belakang, makan, tidur. Membosankan? Tentu saja.

V terbangun. Ia mendengar suara yang berisik dari dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat seorang namja yang membelakanginya. Vpun terkejut karena hanya ia yang seharusnya berada dikamar ini.

'Pencuri?'

Vpun langsung bangun dan mencekik leher namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu dari belakang menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat keras. Namja yang dicekik tersebut meronta-ronta.

"Akh-l-phhas-"

"Kau mau mencuri?!"

Dengan cepat namja tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. Vpun melepaskan cekikannya. Namja tadi langsung duduk lemas dilantai sambil memegang lehernya.

"A-pha yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa ada dikamarku?"

Namja tadi berbalik arah dan menatap V.

"Jungkook?!" Ucap V.

Namja yang berada di atap tadi sekarang berada di depannya. V yang merasa bersalahpun berjongkok didepan jungkook.

"Gwaenchana?" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya diam.

"Kau ngapain disini?" Tanya V.

"A-aku adalah roomatemu"

"Cih orang sepertimu tidak cocok menjadi roomateku, percayalah. Dua hingga tiga hari mendatang kau akan meminta pindah ruangan" ucap V lalu berdiri dan kembali ke kasurnya, tidak mempedulikan jungkook lagi.

V sangat tidak menyukai dengan adanya roomate, apalagi orang seperti jungkook. Oh ayolah, V dapat memastikan bahwa jungkook merupakan anak yang manja dan cengeng. V sangat tidak menyukai orang seperti itu, apalagi jika menjadi roomatenya. V sangat sering mendapat roomate seperti itu dan berakhir roomatenya pindah kamar. Siapa yang akan kuat dengan perilaku V yang menyebalkan? V lebih senang jika hidup sendirian daripada berdua.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Akan kupastikan kau dalam tiga hari ini keluar dari kamarku" ucap V.

"Hey aku juga tidak tau jika harus mendapatkan kamar denganmu, bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkanku dari kamar ini. Aku akan tetap tinggal disini" ucap jungkook mulai kesal.

"Kau yang akan mengeluarkan dirimu sendiri" ucap V.

"Cih kau sudah mencekikku, lalu berkata seperti ini padaku? Yak kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" Ucap jungkook.

"Lalu kau tau aku? Kau tidak akan kuat dengan sifatku" ucap V.

"Intinya aku tidak mencari masalah disini" ucap jungkook kesal lalu keluar.

"Dasar anak manja" cibir V.

V yang perlahan bosan segera bangun dan mencuci wajahnya lalu keluar untuk ke taman belakang sekolah. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju taman belakang sekolah dan memikirkan jungkook.

'Apa dia anak baru di sekolah ini? Menyebalkan'

'Hanya dia yang berani melawanku, dia pikir siapa dirinya? Aku ini ketua gangster, siapa yang berani denganku?'

V tetap memikirkan jungkook membuat dirinya tambah merasa kesal. Setelah sampai di taman belakang, ia langsung mendudukan diri pada kursi yang biasa ditempatinya. Keadaan taman seperti biasa, tetap sepi.

BUGH

V terkejut karena dirinya dengan secara tiba-tiba dipukul dari belakang. V menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang namja berdiri dengan smirknya.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah lagi park jimin?" Tanya V berdiri.

Tanpa berkata-kata jimin langsung menyerang V, begitu juga dengan V yang membalas pukulan jimin. Jimin merupakan mantan ketua gangster yang sebenarnya bersahabat dengan V. Hanya suatu saat jimin dipaksa turun jabatan dengan anggota lainnya dan memilih V sebagai ketua membuat jimin sangat marah. Ia merasa bahwa ialah yang sangat pantas menjadi ketua. Mereka berkelahi dengan sengit, V maupun jimin kini sudah mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Jimin menendang V berkali-kali hingga V berbenturan ditanah membuat punggungnya terasa sakit.

"YAKK!"

V maupun jimin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berteriak.

'Jungkook' batin V.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak jungkook didepan jimin.

Jungkook kini berada di depan jimin dan membelakangi V yang tersungkur.

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Yak berani sekali kau menganggu?!" Ucap jimin dan menarik kerah jungkook.

Jungkook langsung menepis tangan jimin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Cih dia pacarmu hah?!"

"Tidak" ucap V.

Jimin terdiam menatap jungkook.

"Bolehkah aku memukulnya? Dia sangat menganggu" ucap jimin.

"Silahkan" ucap V.

Jungkook terkejut.

"Aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu bodoh!" Bentak jungkook.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu" ucap V santai.

"Anak ini manis juga" ucap jimin dan mengelus dagu jungkook.

Jungkook dengan cepat menepis tangan jimin lagi dan menendang kakinya dengan keras. V mengambil kesempatan tersebut dengan bangun dan memukul jimin habis-habisan. Jungkook lagi-lagi menahan V agar tidak berkelahi.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" Ucap V.

"Berhentilah!" Bentak jungkook.

"Cih kau selamat karena dia" bentak V dan melepas jimin yang tersungkur kesakitan di tanah.

V langsung pergi. Jungkook mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mengapa kau berkelahi?" Tanya jungkook pada V.

V hanya diam tidak membalasnya.

"Hey, mengapa kau berkelahi?" Tanya jungkook lagi pada V.

"Diamlah" ucap V.

V berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan jungkook hanya mengikutinya. Sampai dikamar, V langsung mandi tidak mempedulikan jungkook.

'Cih aku sudah menyelamatkannya dan dia tidak berterima kasih?' Batin jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pelan.

'Bersabarlah, aku harus bersikap baik dengannya, dia adalah roomateku dan aku tidak mau berkelahi dengan roomateku sendiri' batin jungkook.

Jungkook melihat sebuah foto di atas meja V, ia memegangnya pelan. Jungkook tersenyum. Ia melihat dua bocah berfotoan di dalam foto tersebut. Satu bocah yang ia pastikan adalah V menggandeng tangan bocah lainnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah V saat masih kecil. Jungkook merasa familiar dengan wajah V saat masih kecil. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah bocah satuannya. Seketika ia terdiam bingung.

"Itu aku?" Tanya jungkook.

Jungkook lebih memperhatikan wajah bocah disamping V lagi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa foto tersebut adalah foto dirinya. Ia dengan bergantian memperhatikan wajah bocah satu dengan bocah lainnya. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mengingat wajah bocah lainnya.

"K-kim t-taehyung?!"

TBC!

* * *

Yapp part 1 segini aja dulu kkk~

Gimana? Lanjut gak? Review ya^^


	2. Bad Boy

Haii semuaa, aku balik nih kasih part 2, yuk dibaca^^

Last section on part 1 :

[Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika mengingat wajah bocah lainnya.

"K-kim t-taehyung?!"]

* * *

Part 2 : Bad Boy

CEKLEK

V keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menatap jungkook yang masih melihat foto tersebut.

"Yak!" V langsung mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan jungkook.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku! Kau sudah menghancurkan perkelahianku dan sekarang kau melihat fotoku?! Kita ini hanya roomate bukan teman!" Bentak V membuat jungkook terkejut.

"A-apa kau k-kim tae-"

"Jangan pernah menggangguku!"

"M-mianhae aku tadi hanya bosan dan-"

V langsung mendorong jungkook menjauh darinya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucap jungkook menatap V.

Jungkook harus mengetahui apakah V adalah kim taehyung sahabatnya dulu? Jika V marah, ia tidak bisa mengetahuinya bukan?

"Kau harus mengerjakan prku, mencuci bajuku, sepatuku, dan lainnya, kau harus menurutiku! apa kau sanggup?" Tanya V yang sudah tau pasti jawabannya tidak.

"Baiklah, tapi kumohon jangan marah padaku" ucap jungkook.

V terkejut.

'Dia mau? Bodoh'

"Ok kalo begitu" ucap V.

"Aku ingin bertan-"

"Sst jangan berbicara, moodku sedang rusak karena tidak dapat membunuh jimin" ucap V menatap jungkook tajam.

Jungkook hanya terdiam lesu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan V kali ini.

"Sekarang kau harus kerjakan prku" ucap V dan langsung melemparkan bukunya ke lantai.

Jungkook hanya diam dan perlahan mengambil buku tersebut. Ia merasa sedih diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetapi ia harus sabar agar mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Jungkookpun mengerjakan pr V dalam diam sedangkan V memilih untuk tidur. Keesokan harinya, jungkook membangunkan V.

"V bangunlah, kau bisa telat" ucap jungkook membangunkannya.

V terbangun dan memandang jungkook dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ish aku masih ingin tidur"

"Bentar lagi bel akan berbunyi"

"Jangan menggangguku" ucap V.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan buku dan baju di sampingmu, aku pergi sekarang ya nanti aku telat" ucap jungkook.

V hanya diam dan tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Setelah sunyi, V pun membuka matanya lagi. Ia melihat buku dan baju seragamnya sudah rapi disampingnya. Ia tersenyum pelan.

"Anak itu mengapa tidak pernah merasa takut padaku?" Ucap V sendiri.

Ia terkekeh pelan karena ia merasa bahwa jungkook tidak pernah takut padanya walaupun V sudah membentaknya berkali-kali. Vpun segera bangun dan bersiap-siap sekolah. Kali ini ia tidak telat. Ia datang sebelum guru datang. Semua teman kelasnya pun menatapnya aneh karena tumben tidak telat. V tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali karena itu tidak penting.

"Yo V" ucap seseorang.

V menoleh.

"Wae hoseok?" Tanya V.

Hoseok adalah teman V, bisa dikatakan sahabat dari V. Ia juga merupakan anggota gangster dari V.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi?" Tanya hoseok dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Roomateku membangunkanku" ucap V.

"Kau punya roomate sekarang? Eoh sejak kapan?" Tanya hoseok.

"Ne, sejak kemaren"

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya hoseok.

"Menyebalkan seperti biasa. Tetapi dia terlihat manis dan sangat mirip dengan jungkook sahabatku dulu" ucap V.

Yap hanya hoseoklah yang mengetahui cerita seluk beluk dari V.

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia anak baru? Atau hanya baru masuk asrama?" Tanya hoseok yang penasaran.

"Namanya juga jungkook. Ntahlah"

"Dia pasti orang yang sangat manis ne? Kau saja mengatakannya manis"

"Dia itu menyebalkan, tapi kau tau? Dia mau mengerjakan prku" ucap V.

"Aish kau memperdaya orang lain eoh?"

"Dia yang mau" ucap V.

"Apa jimin lagi memukulmu?" Tanya hoseok melihat lebam di wajah V.

"Ne dan jungkook merusak acaranya" ucap V dengan nada kesal.

"Wae? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia menghentikanku untuk membunuh jimin" ucap V.

"Apa dia tidak takut padamu?" Tanya hoseok bingung karena selama ini siapa yang berani menghentikan V?

"Tidak. Anak itu aneh. Aku sudah berkali-kali membentaknya tetapi dia tidak takut padaku. Aku sepertinya salah jika menganggapnya manja dan cengeng" ucap V yang juga heran.

"Tunjukan padaku yang mana orangnya nanti saat istirahat" ucap hoseok.

"Wae? Mengapa kau sangat penasaran padanya?" Tanya V.

"Karena dia tidak takut padamu"

"Baiklah" ucap V.

Merekapun memulai pelajaran ketika guru tiba. V tidak lagi dihukum karena ia mengerjakan tugasnya kali ini.

"Yang mana dia?" Tanya hoseok.

"Molla, aku tidak melihatnya dikantin ini" ucap V mencari jungkook.

"Kurasa dia di atap" ucap V.

"Ne? Mengapa kau berpikir dia disana?"

"Ntahlah, firasatku dia disana" ucap V.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana" ucap hoseok.

"Kau benar-benar penasaran padanya ya" ucap V lalu pergi ke atap bersama dengan hoseok.

Sesampai disana, V dan hoseok masuk. Dan benar saja, ia melihat jungkook yang berada di ujung pembatas pagar sedang menatap ke bawah bangunan.

"Wae? Kau ingin bunuh diri?" Ucap V yang mengejutkan jungkook.

Jungkook langsung berbalik badan.

"Ahh dia orangnya" ucap hoseok.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bersantai disini" ucap V dan mendekati jungkook.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas" ucap hoseok dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Tanya V.

Jungkook merasa heran. Mengapa setiap di atap V menjadi baik padanya?

"Tidak ada" ucap jungkook.

"Oh baiklah" ucap V dan duduk bersandar pada tembok pagar pembatas.

Ia menutup matanya dan menikmati angin sepoi sepoi disana. Jungkook memperhatikan V. Ia akhirnya ikut duduk disamping V membuat V membuka matanya dan menatap jungkook.

"Disini membosankan" ucap jungkook.

"Dimana temanmu?" Tanya V.

"Tidak ada" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau pindahan?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku baru sampai dikorea dua hari yang lalu saat kau menemukanku disini?"

V hanya meng"oh"kan saja.

"Mengapa kau bertingkah baik sekarang?" Tanya jungkook.

"Mengapa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Aku bertanya duluan" ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku" ucap V dan menutup matanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa aku tidak takut padamu. Aku tidak merasakan bahwa kau berbahaya" ucap jungkook.

"Kau harus takut padaku. Aku ini berbahaya" ucap V.

"Kau belum menyakitiku, jadi menurutku kau tidak berbahaya" ucap jungkook.

"Apa aku kurang banyak membentakmu? Ahh bukankah aku pernah mencekikmu? Itu tidak menyakitimu?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. V langsung mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi duduk menghadap dengan jungkook. Ia menatap jungkook dengan tajam.

"Takutlah denganku, aku tidak menyukai seseorang yang berani mengangguku bahkan menatapku sepertimu" ucap V.

"Apa kau tidak mau berteman? Aku ingin berteman denganmu" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak. Kau mengingatkanku pada sahabatku dan aku benci hal itu" ucap V.

"Wae? Apa yang sahabatmu lakukan?"

"Dia pergi meninggalkanku setelah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucap V membuat jungkook terdiam.

'Dia adalah kim taehyung' batin jungkook.

"Tatapanmu, wajahmu, senyummu, semua tentangmu mengingatkanku padanya" ucap V.

"Apa kau sangat membencinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh membenci orang yang sudah meninggal" ucap V.

"Meninggal?" Tanya jungkook.

"Dia meninggal karena penyakit leukimia"

'Aku disini tae. Aku merindukanmu. Maafkan aku' batin jungkook.

"Mengapa kau sangat penasaran?"

"Tidak ada" ucap jungkook.

Ya, ia sepertinya tidak mau memberitahu bahwa dia memang jungkook. Sahabat dari kim taehyung. V bisa saja membencinya bukan? Lebih baik jungkook berteman dulu dengan V baru mengatakan sejujurnya agar hubungan roomate mereka tidak hancur.

"Ahh apa namja kemaren lagi memukulmu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak" ucap V.

"Mengapa kau berkelahi?"

"Itu hobiku" ucap V.

"Bayangkan orang yang kau sayangi dipukul, apa kau suka?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki orang yang kusayangi lagi. Sahabatku sudah pergi"

"Berhentilah berkelahi" ucap jungkook.

Ntah sejak kapan, V mau membuka kehidupannya dan mendengarkan jungkook. Ini pertama kalinya V terbuka dengan orang yang sebenernya belum terlalu ia kenal.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada jungkook" ucap V lalu berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Menjauhlah dariku. Aku menyukai sahabatku dan aku sangat merindukannya. Jika kau terus berada di dekatku, aku mungkin bisa saja menyukaimu karena kau sangat mirip dengannya" ucap V lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bengong mendengarkan ucapan dari V tadi.

'Dia sangat sayang padaku dan aku meninggalkannya tanpa kabar. Dia bahkan masih menyayangiku? Sebegitu tulusnya sayangmu padaku tae? Maafkan aku' batin jungkook.

V berjalan malas kembali ke kamar asramanya. Kini ia sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dan ingin cepat tidur. Sesampai dikamar, ia melihat jungkook yang sedang membaca buku. V menghiraukannya dan langsung naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"V, apa kau ada pr? Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan jadi lebih baik aku mengerjakan prmu sekarang" ucap jungkook.

"Nanti saja" ucap V.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Lebih baik kau cuci bajuku" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci pakaian milik V dan juga miliknya.

Setelah itu, ia menjemurnya di blakon kecil belakang kamar yang memang disiapkan untuk menjemur pakaian. Jungkook terduduk diam memegangi pagar blakon memperhatikan apapun yang ada dibawah karena kamarnya memang berada di lantai 2. Pikirannya kesana-sini. Ia merasakan kesepian. Ayah ibunya sibuk bekerja diluar negeri sedangkan ia memang tidak memiliki teman disini. Ada beberapa teman kelasnya yang berteman dengannya, tetapi mereka semua sudah memiliki perkumpulan masing-masing. Layaknya geng kelas yang membuat jungkook tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi pagar dan bersender karena tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat. Ia memainkan celananya karena ia benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan kali ini. Lama kelamaan ia tertidur.

Jungkook perlahan terbangun. Ia menguap berkali-kali hingga akhirnya sadar. Ia sudah berada di kasur. Jungkookpun teringat bahwa ia ketiduran dibalkon.

'Apa V mengangkatku ke sini?'

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. V tidak mungkin mengangkatnya mengingat perilaku V terhadapnya. Jungkookpun tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

'Eoh kosong, dimana V?'

Jungkookpun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memilih untuk mandi karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Setelah mandi, ia memilih menonton televisi. Perutnya perlahan berbunyi karena belum makan sore. Iapun mematikan televisi dan bergegas ke kantin asrama. Disana, ia memilih makanan kotakan lalu membawanya ke kamar dengan berjalan cepat karena perutnya sudah lapar.

BRAKK

Jungkook terjatuh akibat kakinya disenggol. Makanan yang dibawanya pun jatuh berhamburan karena penutup makanannya terbuka. Ia perlahan bangkit dengan menundukkan wajahnya karena orang-orang disekitarnya kini mulai menertawakannya.

"Ahh mianhae" ucap namja yang sepertinya menyenggol kaki jungkook.

Jungkook melihat namja tersebut.

"Jimin?" Ucap jungkook.

Seketika jimin tertawa lebar.

"Kau terjatuh ya? Uh apa sakit? Kakiku sepertinya sengaja melakukannya, ahh mianhae" ucapnya tertawa keras.

Jungkook yang malupun langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan jimin yang masih tertawa. Jimin yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung mengejar jungkook dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Wae? Apa kau marah?" Tanya jimin yang masih tertawa.

"Jangan menggangguku"

"Kau mengangguku kemaren, ini lah balasanmu cantik" ucap jimin.

BUGH

Jimin seketika terkapar di lantai koridor yang sepi membuat jungkook terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantin tadi sangat memalukan" ucap seorang namja dari belakang.

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapatkan V yang menatap jimin tajam. Jimin langsung berdiri dan memukul V. Jungkook yang sadar mereka berkelahi langsung menahan tangan V agar tidak memukul jimin lagi.

"Haha mengapa kau memukulku? Kau perhatian padanya? Yak aku baru mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki sifat kemanusiaan eoh?" Ucap jimin.

"Aku menghargai harga diri seseorang. Kau baru saja menjatuhkannya dan merendahkannya" ucap V dingin.

Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya. V langsung berjalan lurus menabrak jimin. Jimin hanya diam tidak memukul V lagi sedangkan jungkook mengejar V.

"Woahh kau sungguh keren V!" Ucap jungkook yang sekarang sudah berjalan disamping V.

V hanya diam tidak membalasnya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat malu tadi" ucap jungkook lagi tetapi tetap tidak dihiraukan oleh V.

"Yak aku berbicara denganmu tuan V" ucap jungkook mulai kesal.

Merekapun sampai di kamar. V langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendekati jungkook membuat jungkook memundurkan langkahnya hingga membentur tembok. V menatapnya tajam dan terdiam membuat jungkook gugup.

"W-wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Kau sangat berisik" ucap V dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook yang sudah memerah.

"Mianhae" ucap jungkook.

V hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung membalikkan badannya menuju kasur. Jungkook terpukau melihat senyuman dari V. Ia benar-benar melihat kim taehyung dari senyuman tadi.

"Jangan tidur di balkon lagi, kau bisa saja terjatuh jika pagar tersebut tidak kuat" ucap V.

"Apa kau yang memindahkanku? Terima kasih banyak" ucap jungkook.

"Kau sangat merepotkan" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kerjakan prku" ucap V lalu melempar bukunya ke kasur jungkook.

'Aigoo baru saja dia bertindak baik padaku eoh. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan' batin jungkook kesal.

Jungkookpun mengerjakan pr V dengan diam sedangkan V hanya mendengarkan musik melalui headphonenya. Karena bosan mendengarkan musik, V pun melepas headphonenya. Ia menatap ke arah kasur jungkook dan melihat jungkook yang masih serius mengerjakan prnya tersebut. Vpun turun dari kasurnya dan naik ke kasur jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut hanya melihat V sebentar lalu kembali fokus mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

"Apa harus sefokus itu?" Tanya V.

"Mm, prmu terlalu banyak eoh" ucap jungkook membalikkan halaman yang memperlihatkan angka angka matematika yang sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" ucap V.

"Belajarlah, aku akan mengajarkanmu jika kau mau" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak, belajar adalah hal yang sangat membosankan" ucap V.

Ia lalu mengambil salah satu buku disana dan membuka halaman paling akhir.

"Kau mau ngapain?" Tanya jungkook.

"Menggambar" ucap V.

"Kau bisa menggambar?" Tanya jungkook dan dijawab anggukan dari V.

Jungkookpun melanjutkan mengerjakan pr dan V menggambar disamping jungkook. Jungkook menoleh sebentar dan melihat wajah V yang sangat serius. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. V dengan fokus menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas tersebut. Ya, V pandai menggambar dan melukis hanya saja ia sangat malas untuk mengembangkan kedua skillnya tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, V menyelesaikan gambarannya. Ia tersenyum melihat gambarannya sendiri. Lalu V melihat jungkook yang ternyata sudah tidur. V langsung membereskan buku dan pensil yang masih dipegang jungkook. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh jungkook agar posisinya nyaman. Ia juga memakaikan jungkook selimut. Jungkook bergerak dan memeluk bantal disebelahnya. V hanya tersenyum melihat jungkook.

"Kau manis" ucap V lalu mengambil buku yang ia pakai menggambar tadi.

Ia duduk diatas kasur jungkook tepat disebelah jungkook yang tidur. V memperhatikan jungkook dan mulai menggambar wajah jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Jungkook terbangun perlahan. Ia menatap sekitarnya.

'Ahh ketiduran lagi' batin jungkook.

Ia menatap V yang masih tertidur pulas dikasurnya dan tersenyum.

'Dia memindahkan posisiku'

Jungkook langsung melihat buku yang berada di atas kasurnya. Ia ingat bahwa V tadi malam menggambar disini, iapun membuka halaman terakhir dan melihat gambaran V. Jungkook tersenyum. V menggambar dua bocah yang ia yakini adalah dirinya dan juga V saat kecil. Kedua bocah tersebut terlihat tersenyum lebar sambil berpegangan tangan. Rasa bersalahpun kembali menghantui jungkook.

'Maukah kau memaafkanku jika kau tau aku adalah jungkook yang merupakan sahabat dulumu?' batin jungkook.

Jungkook membalikkan halaman ke halaman sebelumnya. Ia terkejut dan langsung tersenyum. Ia melihat gambaran dari dirinya yang sedang tertidur. Gambaran V sangat indah.

"Ini benar-benar aku" ucap jungkook dan menyentuh lembaran tersebut.

"Wahh gambarannya sungguh indah" ucap jungkook lagi menatap gambar dirinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Biasa saja" ucap V terkekeh.

Jungkook langsung menoleh ke kasur V. Ternyata V sudah bangun tetapi masih setia dengan posisi tidurnya dan sedang menatap jungkook.

"V, ini benar-benar mengagumkan! Terima kasih!" Ucap jungkook.

V hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku jungkook yang menurutnya benar-benar manis. Seseorang seperti V mengatakan orang lain manis adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka.

"Jawablah, kau suka sekali tidak menjawab apa yang kukatakan" ucap jungkook kesal.

V tidak menjawab lagi dan malah memutuskan untuk mandi membuat jungkook gregetan akan sifat V.

'Dia sungguh berbeda dengan kim taehyung cih menyebalkan'

V berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang lumayan ramai karena bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Ia langsung menuju kelasnya dan mendapatkan hoseok yang duduk di kursinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang V" ucap hoseok.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Tanya V.

"Apa kau ingat seokjin? Mantan anak buah dari jimin yang masuk ke kelompok kita?" Tanya hoseok.

"Hm aku ingat, kenapa?" Tanya V.

"Dia sedang sakit parah, tidak bisakah kau menjenguknya? Aku ingin mengajak semua untuk menjenguknya"

"Bukankah kau tinggal diasrama sepertiku? Hey kita tidak akan diberi izin jika tidak hari minggu. Aku tidak bisa ikut menjenguknya, aku mungkin akan menyumbang dana" ucap V.

"Ne aku tidak ikut menjenguknya, aku hanya mengajak yang lain saja hehe"

"Arraseo, suruh yang lain menyumbang juga ya" ucap V.

"Baiklah" ucap hoseok lalu pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian, songsaengnim masuk dan pelajaranpun dimulai. V hanya menatap papan tetapi tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru. Entah mengapa ia malah memikirkan jungkook. Ia memikirkan betapa manisnya anak itu. Ntah karena dia mirip dengan sahabatnya atau karena dia memang benar-benar manis. Semakin lama V merasa bahwa ia tertarik akan pesona jungkook. Pesona yang tidak mengenal rasa takut ketika bersama dirinya. V tersenyum tipis. Setelah lama mendengarkan ocehan guru, bel istirahatpun berbunyi. V dengan cepat keluar dan menuju atap. Ia sangat ingin ke atap, ntah untuk bersantai atau bertemu dengan jungkook. Sesampai di atap, ia melihat jungkook yang duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok. Jungkook melihat V.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya jungkook menatap V.

"Bersantai" ucap V dan ikut duduk disamping jungkook.

"Ugh" ucap jungkook dan memegang perutnya dengan erat.

"Wae?" Tanya V.

"Sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Kau belum makan?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Bodoh" ucap V pelan.

"Waktu istirahat masih lama, tidurlah" ucap V lagi.

Jungkook merasakan nyeri pada perutnya dan akhirnya mengikuti kata-kata V. Ia memang belum makan dari kemaren sore karena jimin mempermalukannya. Ia memilih untuk tidur agar tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia tidur bersender pada tembok. V yang melihat jungkook sudah tertidur segera turun membeli makanan untuk jungkook lalu kembali lagi. Entah sejak kapan ia peduli dengan orang lain. Setelah tidur selama 15 menit, V membangunkan jungkook yang wajahnya sudah pucat.

"Makanlah" ucap V menyodorkan makanan pada jungkook yang sudah bangun.

Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung makan dengan lahap. V juga ikut makan karena ia juga membeli makanan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seusai makan, jungkook langsung mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gomawo V" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak masalah" ucap V.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, baliklah ke kelas" ucap V lagi.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya jungkook yang perlahan bangun dari posisi duduk.

"Aku ingin membolos hari ini" ucap V.

"Pelajaranku bahasa inggris, aku tidak menyukainya" ucap jungkook.

"Ikutlah bolos" ucap V dengan santai.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya"

"Bolos itu menyenangkan, kau bisa tidur"

"Baiklah aku akan bolos sekali" ucap jungkook dan kembali duduk.

"Luruskan kakimu" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya mengikutinya. Setelah itu, V langsung menaruh kepalanya diatas paha jungkook membuat jungkook terkejut. Kini V sudah dalam posisi siap untuk tidur.

"Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur" ucap V lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan jungkook hanya terdiam menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Jujur saja, ia menyukai tindakan secara tiba-tiba dari V yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Apa ia menyukai V? Ya. Bahkan dari dulu, disaat namanya adalah kim taehyung.

TBC!

* * *

Hihihihi sampai sini aja dulu, lanjut gak?

Maaf kalau banyak typo T.T

Review kekurangan dan lainnya ya, gomawooo~


	3. I Like You

Yeayyy part 3 published! Yukk dibaca hihi~

Kalau ada kesalahan, bisa di review ya makasih^^

Happy reading!

Last section on part 2 :

[Apa ia menyukai V? Ya. Bahkan dari dulu, disaat namanya adalah kim taehyung.]

* * *

Part 3 : I Like You

-flashback on-

"Kookie, aku menyukaimu. Apa disaat besar kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Ucap taehyung menatap jungkook.

"Tentu saja tae, kookie mau. Kita harus tetap bersama karena tae adalah teman terbaik yang kookie punya"

"Kita kan sudah berjanji tidak akan berpisah, ya kan kookie?" Ucap taehyung.

"Ya! Kita harus bersama selamanya karena kookie akan menjadi pacar tae" ucap jungkook bersemangat.

Taehyung tertawa diikuti oleh suara ketawa jungkook.

-flashback off-

Jungkook tersenyum mengingat kenangan tersebut. Ia mengelus lembut rambut V yang sudah tertidur.

"Aku merindukanmu tae, kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena sudah meninggalkanmu" ucap jungkook.

Jungkookpun terus mengelus rambut V hingga ia ikut tertidur.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Dia masih di atap dan warna langit gelap. Ia menatap V yang ternyata masih tidur di pahanya. Iapun membangunkan V.

"V bangunlah, ini sudah malam" ucap jungkook dan menepuk pelan pipi V.

Vpun perlahan bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menguap berkali-kali.

"Kajja balik ke kamar" ucap jungkook.

"Ambil makan dulu biar tidak bolak balik"

"Ahh iya" ucap jungkook.

Merekapun merapikan penampilan mereka lalu pergi ke kantin bersama. Mereka mengambil makanan lalu balik ke kamar.

"Apa kau ada pr lagi V?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak" ucap V.

"Lalu pakaian?" Tanya jungkook.

"Belum ada" ucap V.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku makan" ucap jungkook lalu duduk di atas kasur dan membuka makanannya.

V ikut naik ke kasur jungkook dan makan bersama jungkook. Setelah makan jungkook membereskan sampahnya lalu membuangnya pada tempat sampah.

"V, aku bosan tinggal diasrama"

"Lalu mengapa kau tinggal diasrama?"

"Orang tuaku menyuruhku, dia takut aku tidak akan aman jika menyewa apartement" ucap jungkook.

"Lalu mengapa kau bosan?" Tanya V.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar berjalan-jalan. Aku juga tidak mempunyai teman. Ini sangat menyebalkan" ucap jungkook.

"Aku adalah temanmu" ucap V.

"K-kau mau menjadi temanku?!" Ucap jungkook terkejut.

"Tentu" ucap V.

"Wae? Kau bahkan ingin aku keluar dari kamar ini" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku kira kau berperilaku manja dan ternyata tidak" ucap V.

"Kau juga tidak terlalu menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan. Apa benar yang seperti kudengar, para roomatemu ingin pindah kamar?" Tanya jungkook.

"Hanya kau yang masih bertahan dengan sikap menyebalkanku" ucap V.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tidak akan keluar dari kamar ini" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan membiasakan diriku bersamamu" ucap V.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu" ucap jungkook yang senang karena ia sudah dianggap teman oleh V.

"Jika aku melihatmu, aku melihat sahabatku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyukainya, tidak membencinya. Jadi aku tidak akan lagi membencimu" ucap V menatap jungkook.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan sahabatmu itu" ucap jungkook.

"Jika dia masih ada, mungkin perilakuku tidak buruk seperti ini. Dia sangat tidak suka jika aku berkelahi dengan temanku, sama sepertimu. Dia akan menahan tubuhku agar tidak memukul seseorang. Mengapa kau begitu mirip dengannya?" Tanya V menatap jungkook tajam.

Jungkook langsung teringat ketika kecil, V pernah berkelahi hanya karena mainan dengan temannya. Ya dan jungkooklah yang melerainya.

"Molla, aku tidak tau" ucap jungkook.

"Jika dia masih ada mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadikannya pacarku"

"Bagaimana jika dia masih ada V?" Tanya jungkook tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya V.

"Bagaimana jika dia masih hidup? Akankah kau menyayanginya lagi? Atau membencinya?" Tanya jungkook.

"Rasa sayangku tidak pernah hilang padanya. Aku tidak tau harus membencinya atau tidak" ucap V.

"Kau menyayanginya, mengapa bisa kau membencinya?" Tanya jungkook.

"Jika dia masih hidup, mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku? Bukankah itu jahat?" Ucap V tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika dia memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak menghubungimu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Mengapa kau begitu penasaran? Dia sudah meninggal" ucap V.

"Bagaimana kau tau dia sudah meninggal?" Tanya jungkook.

V mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook. Ia menatap mata jungkook.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya? Mengapa kau begitu penasaran?"

"Aku hanya mm ak-"

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu?!" Tanya V bersemangat yang langsung memegang kedua bahu jungkook.

"A-aniya aku hanya penasaran saja" ucap jungkook membuat raut wajah V kembali datar.

"Ah begitu" ucap V.

"Kau tidak tidur V? Ini sudah malam" ucap jungkook melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Tidak, kau mau tidur?" Tanya V.

"Sepertinya" ucap jungkook.

"Kau sangat kuat tidur" ucap V lalu turun dari kasur jungkook dan naik ke kasurnya sendiri.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh lalu memakai selimut dan menutup matanya sedangkan V masih saja heran. Jungkook sudah tidur lama saat sekolah dan malamnya ia tidur begitu cepat. Aigoo. Tetapi jungkook sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia masih memikirkan apa yang V katakan tentangnya tadi.

'Ia tidak tau akan membenciku atau tidak. Akankah jika aku tambah mendekatinya lagi, dia tidak akan membenciku? Hh' batin jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian jungkook tertidur. V yang memang belum mengantuk menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang kecil. Ia menonton sebentar lalu pikirannya terbang kesana-sini. Ia memikirkan jungkook. Ia merasa bahwa jungkook mengetahui sesuatu tentang sahabatnya. Tetapi, V kembali berpikir. Bagaimana bisa jungkook sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya? Bahkan namapun sama. Sahabatnya dulu memiliki nama Jeon Jungkook. Apakah nama marga Jungkook juga Jeon? Sepertinya V harus menanyakannya segera. V sudah mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran jungkook karena ia sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya dulu. Walaupun Jungkook bukan sahabatnya, ia akan tetap berpikir bahwa Jungkook adalah sahabat dulunya agar rasa rindu yang sudah V pendam selama ini perlahan terobati dengan kehadirannya. Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan jungkook, V kembali fokus pada televisi.

"ughh"

V menoleh ke arah tempat tidurnya Jungkook karena mendengar suara.

"Eommaa"

Vpun bangun dan menatap jungkook yang bergerak tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. V dapat melihat wajah jungkook basah dipenuhi oleh keringat.

'Mimpi buruk' batin V.

V pun membangunkan Jungkook dengan perlahan. Jungkook terus bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Jungkook bangunlah" ucap V yang sudah duduk di kasur jungkook.

V memperhatikan wajah jungkook dan terkejut melihat air mata yang terus keluar. Jungkook menangis, bukan berkeringat. Vpun mengguncang tubuh Jungkook lebih cepat.

"Bangunlah" ucap V.

"Bogoshipo hiks"

Jungkook tetap tidak bangun dan berbicara sendiri. V merangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan memukul pipinya pelan. Air mata Jungkook terus mengalir dengan deras membuat V merasa khawatir.

"Yak bangunlah!" ucap V.

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya. Otomatis ia langsung menatap V karena V merangkup wajah Jungkook menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" Tanya V.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Ia menatap kosong wajah V sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. V mengusap air mata tersebut.

"Uljimma" ucap V.

"T-tae hiks aku bermimpi hiks buruk" ucap Jungkook.

'Tae? Dia tau namaku?' batin V.

"Ssttt itu hanya mimpi" ucap V yang masih setia mengusap air mata jungkook yang terus mengalir deras.

"Aku merindukan eomma appa" ucap jungkook.

"Saat liburan kunjungilah mereka" ucap V.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan.

"Wae? Berhentilah menangis" ucap V.

Jungkook perlahan tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu" ucap V.

"Gwaenchana, kau bisa kembali tidur V" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan menemanimu" ucap V dan duduk bersender pada ranjang jungkook.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jungkook tersenyum.

Iapun kembali menutup matanya karena merasa sudah tenang dan akhirnya tertidur. Sedangkan V hanya memperhatikan jungkook yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Perlahan V mengelus rambut Jungkook dengan lembut.

'Apa yang kulakukan?' batin V.

Ia merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya ia peduli dengan roomatenya sendiri. Ia bahkan merasa khawatir melihat Jungkook menangis.

'Apa aku menyukai anak ini?' batin V lagi.

V hanya tersenyum lembut dan terus mengelus rambut Jungkook hingga ia tertidur.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia menguap dan merasakan kepalanya sangat berat. Ia menyentuh atas kepalanya dan mendapatkan tangan. Jungkookpun menoleh dan mendapatkan V yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Jungkookpun langsung membangunkan V.

"V bangunlah, ini sudah pagi" ucap jungkook.

Perlahan Jungkook tersenyum karena mengetahui V menemaninya hingga ketiduran. Bahkan ia tidur dalam posisi duduk.

"V ireona" ucap jungkook.

Perlahan V bangun dan menatap jungkook.

"Aku masih mengantuk, diamlah" ucap V dan kembali menutup matanya.

"Kau harus sekolah V" ucap Jungkook.

V diam tidak membalas. Jungkookpun bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan diri lalu menyiapkan bukunya. Ia juga menyiapkan seragam dan buku milik V lalu menaruhnya di samping V.

"V bangunlah, sekarang kau harus bangun. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ucap Jungkook.

V bergerak tidak nyaman dan perlahan bangun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan buku dan seragammu, bangun dan mandilah" ucap Jungkook.

"Mm" ucap V dan bangun menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku pergi duluan" ucap Jungkook sedikit berteriak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Jungkookpun pergi dan segera masuk ke kelasnya. Sesampai dikelas, Jungkook hanya menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Jungkook" panggil seseorang.

Jungkookpun mengangkat wajahnya melihat namja yang memanggilnya.

"Ahh namjoon? Waeyo?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Bisakah kau mengizinkanku pada songsaengnim nanti? Aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Ne? Kelas bahkan belum dimulai dan kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ne, namjachinguku sudah sadar dari komanya, aku harus menjenguknya" ucap namjoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan pada songsaengnim. Titip salam untuk namjachingumu ne" ucap Jungkook tersenyum.

"Gomawo" ucap namjoon dan bergegas pergi.

Jungkookpun kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sekolah benar-benar akan terasa membosankan jika tidak memiliki teman seperti Jungkook. Ia bahkan lebih senang jika bersama V sekarang. Ntah kenapa ia jadi ingin terus bersama V karena menurutnya, V tidak lagi orang yang menyebalkan. V menjadi baik akhir-akhir ini dengannya ya walaupun ada saja sih menyebalkannya. Intinya Jungkook senang berada di dekat V.

Jungkook segera menuju atap karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tempat biasa ia mencari kesenangan dan ketenangan tersendiri. Ia juga berharap V ada di sana. Baru membuka pintu atap, ia langsung melihat V yang juga menatapnya. Jungkook tersenyum dan mendekati V yang berada di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya V.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap V.

"Tanya apa?" ucap Jungkook.

"Kau mengetahui namaku?" Tanya V.

"Tentu, kau V" ucap Jungkook.

"Nama asliku" ucap V.

"Ne? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama Tae kemaren, apa kau tau nama asliku?" Tanya V.

Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya.

'sial' batin Jungkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Kau kan tidak pernah memberitahuku" ucap Jungkook.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau memanggilku Tae?" Tanya V.

"M-molla, aku sedang tidak sadar kemaren" ucap Jungkook.

"Benarkah?" Tanya V.

"Ne, memangnya nama aslimu apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau penasaran?" Tanya V.

"Karena kau adalah temanku" ucap Jungkook.

V langsung menarik Jungkook menjauhi pembatas pagar dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga membentur tembok. Jungkook terkejut. V langsung mengunci tubuh Jungkook dengan menaruh kedua lengannya diantara bahu Jungkook. V menatap Jungkook tajam. Kini kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu lagi" ucap V.

"W-wae?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kau menghantui pikiranku" ucap V.

"N-ne?" Tanya Jungkook.

CUP

Jungkook mebelalakkan matanya. V menciumnya tepat di bibir. Jungkook yang sadar langsung mendorong V keras hingga ciumannya terlepas.

"Y-yak apa yang ka-hmp"

V lagi menciumnya dan menahan kedua tangan Jungkook sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa mendorong V lagi. Iapun hanya pasrah. Setelah lumayan lama, V pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook yang sudah memerah.

"K-kau baru s-saja menciumku eoh" ucap Jungkook.

"Jangan mencoba untuk pergi dari hidupku, aku menyukaimu" ucap V menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Jungkook terdiam kaget mendengar ucapan V. Detik kemudian, V pergi keluar dari pintu atap meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih belum percaya akan apa yang ia dengan barusan. Perlahan jungkook menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum senang.

"Dia menyukaiku?" Ucap jungkook lalu berlari mendekati pagar pembatas.

"Kim taehyung menyukaiku! V menyukaiku! Omo!" Ucap jungkook loncat-loncat kecil.

Ia merasa sangat senang sekarang karena V menyukainya. Tetapi kembali ia berpikir. Akankah V menyukainya jika mengetahui dia adalah jungkook yang merupakan sahabat lamanya yang sudah meninggalkannya dulu? Jungkookpun kembali murung.

"Aku harus segera memberitahu V, mm aku harus jujur" ucap jungkook.

Iapun merencanakan untuk memberitahu V nanti malam. Setelah bel berbunyi, Jungkook segera turun dan kembali ke kelasnya untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, jungkook tidak bisa fokus. Ia masih memikirkan V. Memikirkan bagaimana V menciumnya tadi. Seketika semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya membuat jungkook terkekeh sendiri.

'Perilakunya sangat tidak bisa ditebak eoh, baru saja dia membuatku takut karena pertanyaannya tentang nama aslinya dan selanjutnya ia membuatku senang seperti ini aigoo'

Jungkook tidak berhenti mengembangkan senyum manisnya di wajah. Ia merasa senang dan juga gugup karena akan memberitahu V siapa dia sebenarnya. Jungkook hanya bisa berharap V tidak membencinya dan tetap menyukainya. Karena memikirkan V, waktupun tak terasa lama dan pelajaran selesai. Jungkook dengan semangat kembali ke kamar asramanya. Sesampai disana, ia terkejut melihat bercak darah berceceran di lantai kamar. Ia mengikuti jejak darah tersebut yang mengarahkannya ke kamar mandi. Dengan memberanikan diri, jungkook mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"V? Kau didalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena khawatir, jungkookpun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia terkejut melihat V yang terkapar lemas duduk bersender di tembok kamar mandi.

"V? Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya jungkook yang segera jongkok di depan V dan memeriksa tubuh V.

Ia mendapatkan banyak sayatan pisau di lengan kiri V dan beberapa luka di wajah V. Ia juga melihat celana bawah kiri V basah dan berwarna merah. Jungkook dapat pastikan bagian tersebut juga terluka. Bau kamar mandi sekarang sangat menyengat.

"Aku akan meminta izin untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit" ucap jungkook dan segera berdiri.

"Jangan kumohon" ucap V.

Jungkook kembali jongkok dihadapan V.

"Aku akan mengobatimu, ayo kita kembali ke kasur" ucap jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk. Iapun dibantu jungkook berdiri. Jalannya tidak stabil. V meringis pelan karena merasakan sakit saat berjalan. Ia menopang tubuhnya pada bahu jungkook. Jungkook segera menidurkan V di atas kasur. Lalu ia membongkar isi tasnya karena ia mengingat membawa kotak P3K didalamnya sebelum masuk asrama. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung duduk di atas kasur V. V hanya menatap jungkook dengan diam.

"Wajahmu memucat V" ucap jungkook.

"Ini luka kecil" ucap V terkekeh.

"Banyak sekali sayatan di lengan kirimu" ucap jungkook dan menyiapkan obat.

V hanya diam memperhatikan jungkook.

"Tahan ne" ucap jungkook.

Ia mengangkat lengan V dan mengobatinya. V meringis kesakitan karena sayatan dilengannya banyak. Setelah itu, jungkook langsung meniup lengan V lalu menutupnya menggunakan perban. Jungkook lalu menatap V.

"Bolehkah aku mengobati wajahmu?" Tanya jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk. Ia pun segera mengambil kapas dan menaruh obat di kapas tersebut. Ia mengobati wajah V dengan perlahan. V meringis pelan.

"Tahanlah" ucap jungkook.

Ia mengobati pelipis dan juga sudut bibir V. Saat mengobati sudut bibir V, lagi lagi ia teringat akan peristiwa di atap tadi. Wajah jungkook kembali merona.

"Wae?" Tanya V.

"A-ani" ucap jungkook.

Setelah selesai pada wajah V, jungkook langsung melihat kearah celana V.

"Apa kakimu juga terluka?"

V hanya mengangguk.

"Tulang keringku terluka" ucap V.

Jungkookpun melipat celana V ke atas. Ia langsung melihat luka sayatan yang lumayan panjang pada tulang kering kiri.

"Ini mengerikan" ucap jungkook.

V hanya terkekeh melihat wajah jungkook yang terlihat kaget.

"Ini pasti sakit V" ucap jungkook.

"Gwaenchana" ucap V.

Jungkookpun segera mengobati tulang kering V. V meringis hingga menutup mata karena rasanya pasti sakit. Jungkook dengan cepat menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan langsung menutup lukanya dengan perban.

"Gomawo" ucap V.

"Ne, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya jungkook sembari membereskan kotak tersebut.

"Seseorang yang kurasa anak buah dari Jimin menyerangku sebelum aku masuk kamar tadi" ucap V.

"Ne? Waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ntahlah" ucap V.

"Mengapa kau tidak melaporkan pada pihak sekolah V?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku adalah ketua gangster babo untuk apa aku melaporkan ke sekolah" ucap V.

"Ne?! Yak jadi ketua gangster itu berbahaya" ucap jungkook.

"Itu menyenangkan" ucap V.

"Aish mengapa jimin melakukan ini padamu" ucap jungkook.

"Ini termasuk luka kecil. Aku bahkan pernah hampir meninggal akibatnya"

"Mwo?! Yak mengapa kalian berkelahi seperti itu? Aish itu berbahaya"

V terkekeh pelan.

TBC!

* * *

Gimana part 3 nya? Ceritanya masih panjang kayanya nih :3

Please jangan jadi silent rider dong :(

Jadi gatau kalian suka apa nggak sama cerita ini..

Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa~


	4. Remember You

Halooo guys author balik nihh kasih lanjutan part 4~

Pada penasaran ya kapan jungkook bakal kasih tau taehyung?

Hehe langsung aja dibaca yuk!

Last section on part 3 :

["Mwo?! Yak mengapa kalian berkelahi seperti itu? Aish itu berbahaya"

V terkekeh pelan.]

* * *

Part 4 : Remember You

"Ia melawanku berdua menggunakan pisau secara tiba-tiba sedangkan aku sendiri dan tidak membawa apa-apa. Untung saja hoseok segera datang" ucap V mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hoseok? Nugu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Apa kau ingat saat di atap kemaren aku bersama seorang namja? Dialah hoseok. Dia satu-satunya orang yang ku percaya" ucap V.

"Ahh ne aku mengingatnya"

"Jimin memang sering menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba" ucap V.

"Mengapa kau berkelahi dengannya?"

"Dia sahabatku" ucap V.

"Ne?" Ucap jungkook.

"Dia termakan oleh keegoisannya sendiri dan akhirnya persahabatan kami hancur" ucap V menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap jungkook.

"Ini tidak penting" ucap V.

"Tentu saja penting, kau terluka karenanya. Mengapa itu tidak penting?"

V tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya V.

"N-ne?"

Jungkook benar-benar tidak habis pikir. V selalu menanyakan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya V lagi.

"M-molla" ucap jungkook.

"Mengapa kau gugup?" Tanya V.

"Mm a-aku mau mengambil makanan dulu ne? Apa kau lapar?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne" ucap V.

"Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana" ucap jungkook dan segera keluar menuju ke kantin untuk mengambil makanan.

Senyumannya terus mengembang diwajahnya. V tidak berhenti-henti membuatnya senang hari ini. Baru sampai dikantin, ia langsung ditarik oleh namja.

"Yak nugu?" Tanya jungkook yang menahan tarikan namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut menoleh.

"Jimin? Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Ikut sebentar" ucap jimin.

Jungkookpun meronta ingin dilepaskan tetapi kekuatan jimin lebih besar dibanding kekuatannya. Akhirnya ia pasrah ditarik Jimin. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di taman sekolah. Tempat dimana pertama kali ia melihat V berkelahi dengan Jimin.

CEKLEK.

"V! V!" Teriak seorang namja yang baru saja berlari memasuki kamar V.

"Hey ada apa hoseok? Mengapa nafasmu tersenggal-senggal?" Tanya V.

"Ituhh anuu si hh hh-"

"Sst tenang" ucap V.

Hoseokpun mengatur nafasnya sebentar dan V mencoba untuk membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Eoh ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya hoseok memperhatikan V.

"Salah satu anak buah jimin mengincarku tadi" ucap V.

"Dia sengaja melakukannya"

"Mm? Maksudnya?" Tanya V.

"Jimin sengaja menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyakitimu" ucap hoseok.

"Wae? Bukankah sudah biasa terjadi hal seperti ini?" Tanya V.

"Dia membuatmu lemah agar kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan jungkook"

"Ne? Jungkook?" Tanya V yang bingung.

"Dia menarik jungkook ke taman sekolah tadi. Aku mengikutinya hingga ke taman sekolah lalu kemari untuk memberitahumu" ucap hoseok.

"Cih" ucap V yang emosi.

Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan langsung berjalan pincang diikuti dengan hoseok disampingnya.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?" Tanya hoseok yang berniat membantu.

V tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan lebih cepat membuat hoseok bergidik ngeri karena aura V sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Sesampai di taman, V terkejut melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak enak didepannya. Jimin berciuman dengan jungkook. Jungkook berusaha melepaskannya tetapi jimin memegang tangan jungkook dengan sangat erat membuatnya meringis pelan disela-sela ciuman.

"L-lepammspf"

Jimin melepaskan ciuman tersebut lalu turun ke leher putih milik jungkook dan berniat memberi tanda disana. V yang sudah emosi langsung menarik tubuh Jimin dengan tangan kanannya lalu memukulnya dengan brutal sedangkan Jungkook langsung duduk melemas dengan air mata yang sudah turun. Oh ayolah, ia dipaksa secara kasar untuk melakukan hal yang tidak tidak bersama orang yang tidak ia sayangi. Bagaimana ia tidak menangis? Hoseok langsung menghampiri jungkook.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk dan terisak pelan.

"Cih! Kau menyuruh anak buahmu untuk melawanku agar aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan jungkook? Menjijikkan!" Ucap V dan terus memukul jimin menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Wajah jimin sudah berlumuran darah. Ia langsung membalas pukulan V hingga V terkapar di tanah. Hoseok yang melihat itu langsung memukul jimin. Jimin dengan cepat menghindar dan memukul hoseok. Ia lalu menginjak tulang kering kiri V yang masih menggunakan perban.

"Akh! ARGHH!"

Jimin menginjaknya lebih keras membuat V berteriak kesakitan. Jungkook yang melihat hal tersebut tambah menangis. Hoseok dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Jimin dari atas kaki V sehingga jimin terjatuh. Hoseok memukulnya lagi sampai Jimin lemas tak bertenaga. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh V yang juga lemas akibat lukanya diinjak dengan jimin tadi dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Jungkook mengikuti hoseok. V beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena badannya sangat lemas. Badannya menopang pada badan hoseok. Sesampai dikamar, hoseok membawanya ke atas kasur jungkook karena jaraknya lebih dekat dari pintu. Hoseok mengangkat celana V lebih tinggi hingga lutut.

"Dimana gunting?" ucap Hoseok.

Jungkook segera mencari gunting di tasnya lalu memberikannya pada hoseok. Hoseok langsung menggunting perban tersebut. Jungkook terkejut melihat luka pada kaki V yang semakin membesar dan melebar. Darah keluar begitu saja dari kaki V.

"Ini harus dijahit" ucap Hoseok.

"N-ne?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tunggu disini" ucap Hoseok dan segera keluar.

Jungkook duduk di samping V yang pucat.

"V mianhae" ucap jungkook dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Gwaenchana, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya V dengan suara yang pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk lemah.

"Uljimma" ucap V pelan dan menatap jungkook.

"Kau terluka karenaku" ucap Jungkook dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Cengeng" ucap V terkekeh.

"Hiks kau menyebalkan" ucap Jungkook yang semakin membesarkan tangisannya.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap V dan mengusap air mata di wajah Jungkook.

Jungkookpun perlahan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Begini lebih indah" ucap V menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Terima kasih V" ucap Jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk lemah. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok kembali membawa jarum dan juga benang jahit di tangannya.

"Aku mendapat ini di uks, aku akan menjahit lukamu" ucap Hoseok.

V hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada ketakutan dalam wajahnya. Hoseok segera duduk dikasur sisi sebelah kiri sedangkan Jungkook di kanan. Ia mempersiapkan benangnya lalu menyentuh luka tersebut. V meringis pelan saat tangan hoseok menyentuh lukanya.

"Tahan sakitnya, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" ucap Hoseok dan langsung menancapkan jarum tersebut pada kulit V.

"AKH!" V bergerak tidak nyaman sambil meringis kesakitan.

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan V dan menggenggamnya.

"S-sebentar lagi selesai" ucap jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak berani melihat kearah Hoseok yang sedang menjahit luka V.

V tersenyum tipis menatap jungkook dan menggenggam erat tangan jungkook membuat jungkook ikut tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok menyelesaikan jahitan pada luka V.

"Sudah selesai" ucap hoseok.

"Gomawo" ucap V.

"Jungkook jagalah V dengan baik disaat aku tidak ada" ucap hoseok.

"Tentu, maafkan aku karena ceroboh" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan mengurus Jimin ke pihak sekolah besok. Ini sudah keterlaluan" ucap hoseok.

"Jangan" ucap V.

"Kau selalu menolaknya V, aku akan tetap mengurus Jimin" ucap hoseok.

"Ne kalau begitu aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai atasan kalian" ucap V.

"M-mwo? Yak apa kau gila? Aku melakukan ini untukmu" ucap hoseok.

"Belum saatnya pihak sekolah tau"

"Wae? Kau pernah hampir mati karenanya dan kini ia membuat ulah lagi. Tidak hanya padamu tetapi juga teman sekamarmu V" ucap hoseok.

"Jika pihak sekolah tau, ia bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucap V.

"Lalu? Itu pertanda baik bukan?"

"Tidak, itu pertanda buruk" ucap V.

"Wae?" Tanya hoseok.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya" ucap V membuat jungkook terkejut.

"Ahh terserah padamu saja, aku tidak mau kau turun jabatan" ucap hoseok.

"Baguslah" ucap V.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamarku, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menelfonku. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku kan?" Tanya hoseok pada V.

V hanya mengangguk. Hoseokpun segera pamit dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

"V kau bercanda kan akan membunuh jimin?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku bercanda?" Ucap V dengan santai.

"Yak kau tidak boleh membunuh orang"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku bercanda akan membunuhnya?" Tanya V.

"Kau bukan pembunuh" ucap jungkook.

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau" ucap V.

Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin" ucap Jungkook.

"Wae? Percayalah. Aku bisa membunuhmu dengan kondisi tubuhku yang penuh luka ini" ucap V.

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku" ucap Jungkook.

"Wae? Apa karena aku pernah menciummu?" Tanya V.

"A-ani-"

"Walaupun aku menyukaimu, aku tetap bisa membunuhmu" ucap V.

Seketika Jungkook terdiam.

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya V.

Jungkook tetap diam. V langsung menarik baju Jungkook sehingga wajah Jungkook berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Jungkook dapat melihat wajah V dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkanku. Kau yang membuatku menyukaimu, jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap V.

Jungkook tertegun mendengarnya. Ia merasa sangat senang. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Jungkook. Jungkookpun menarik tubuhnya agar wajahnya tidak sedekat wajah V. Tetapi V tetap menahan bajunya.

"Wae? Kau malu?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sangat manis" ucap V dengan menatap mata Jungkook.

Jungkook segera mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu ditatap oleh V.

"Y-yak be-berhenti menggodaku" ucap Jungkook.

V hanya terkekeh dan melepas cengkramannya pada baju Jungkook. Jungkookpun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah V.

"Aku tidak akan sekolah besok" ucap V.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak" ucap Jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya V.

"Bagaimana jika anak buah Jimin atau bahkan Jimin mendatangimu besok? Aku akan menemanimu" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap V.

"Aku akan tetap menemanimu" ucap Jungkook.

"Baiklah" ucap V.

"Berjanjilah sesuatu untukku" ucap Jungkook.

"Ne?" Tanya V.

"Kau harus berjanji untukku" ucap Jungkook.

"Mengapa aku harus mengikutimu?" Tanya V.

"Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu, apa jika aku meninggalkanmu, kau akan sakit hati?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Molla, aku terlanjur menyukaimu" ucap V.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku" ucap Jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya V.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku jika kau membunuh seseorang" ucap Jungkook.

"Jadi kau ingin aku untuk berjanji tidak membunuh orang?" Tanya V.

"Ne, jika tidak aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian" uca Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu" ucap V.

"Tidak apa asalkan bukan orang lain" ucap Jungkook.

"Kau tidak mengenal rasa takut ya ck" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Baiklah aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh orang" ucap V.

"Gomawo" ucap Jungkook.

V hanya tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat" ucap Jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk. Jungkook segera memakaikan tubuh V dengan selimut lalu tidur di kasur V karena V berada di kasurnya.

V terbangun perlahan. Ia merasakan kakinya sangat sakit tepat pada jahitannya kemaren. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan menyentuh jahitan tersebut dengan pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun" ucap jungkook.

V langsung menoleh dan mendapatkan jungkook yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau selalu bangun pagi"

"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook dan menuju ke kasurnya lalu duduk disamping V.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya jungkook melihat ke arah kaki V.

V hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambil obat di uks dulu ya? Bolehkah aku menelfon hoseok? Aku tidak tau harus mengambil obat apa"

"Diam saja disini, aku sudah merasa lebih baik" ucap V tersenyum tipis.

Hati jungkook langsung berdebar kencang mendengarnya.

"Wae? Mengapa melamun?" Ucap V.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

TOK TOK TOK

Jungkook menoleh otomatis saat mendengar pintu diketuk.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap jungkook lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Seorang namja membungkukkan badannya didepan jungkook membuat jungkook bingung.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya jungkook pada namja tersebut.

Namja tadi langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan kaget melihat jungkook.

"Jungkook?"

"Eh namjoon? Waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aigoo sepertinya aku salah kamar, mianhae" ucap namjoon.

"Kau mencari siapa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku mencari V" ucapnya.

"Ahh V ada didalam" ucap jungkook.

"N-ne? Kau roomatenya V?" Tanya namjoon terkejut.

"Ne, waeyo? Mengapa kau terkejut?" Tanya jungkook yang bingung.

"Rumor yang kudengar, V tidak menyukai roomate dan roomatenya pasti selalu meminta ganti kamar karena tidak kuat dengan sifat V" ucap namjoon.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Dia namja yang baik" ucap jungkook.

"Baguslah jika kau nyaman menjadi roomatenya" ucap namjoon.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa kau mencari V? Dia sedang sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Ne? Sakit? Ahh aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyak karena berkatnya namjachinguku dapat dirawat dengan baik" ucap namjoon.

"Apa hubungan namjachingumu dengan V?" Tanya jungkook.

"Dia menyumbangkan uangnya dengan nilai yang lumayan besar untuk biaya pengobatan namjachinguku. Teman-temannya juga ikut menyumbang. Jadi aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" ucap namjoon.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarnya. V memang orang yang baik. Ia tidak jahat seperti yang orang lain katakan, ya walaupun memang menyebalkan. Tetapi ia memang memiliki hati yang baik.

"Jadi jika dia sakit, bisakah aku menitipkan ucapan terima kasihku? Lagipula bel sudah mau berbunyi" ucap namjoon melihat jam.

"Ne tentu saja, izinkan aku tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Aku harus merawatnya"

"Baiklah, terima kasih jungkook" ucap namjoon dan pergi.

Jungkookpun menutup pintu dan kembali duduk disamping V yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya. Ia melihat jungkook yang duduk dan membuka headsetnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya V.

"Namjoon" ucap jungkook.

"Ada apa dia kemari?" Tanya V.

"Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, tetapi karena aku mengatakan kau sakit jadi dia tidak mampir dulu" ucap jungkook membuat V mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau sungguh orang yang baik" ucap jungkook menatap V.

V hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau lagi lagi mengingatkanku pada jungkook sahabatku dulu, dia selalu menatapku seperti itu" ucap V.

Jungkook langsung teringat ia ingin memberitahu V jika ia memang merupakan sahabat dulunya.

"Kau tau? Setiap aku mengingatnya, aku selalu ingin menciummu" ucap V mendekatkan wajahnya pada jungkook.

"A-anu V a-aku-"

CUP.

V menciumnya lagi.

TBC!

* * *

Naaaa loh V sekarang sukanya cium yahh?

Hihi tunggu part selanjutnya yaa guys~

Maaf jika ada banyak typo dan kesalahan penggunaan kata..

Jangan lupa review! See ya^^


	5. Be Mine

Hai hai hai hai~

Ada yang udah gak sabar nunggu part ini? Hehe langsung aja dibacaa yaa~

Happy reading guys!

Last section on part 4 :

[CUP.

V menciumnya lagi.]

* * *

Part 5 : Be Mine?

Kali ini jungkook tidak memberontak dan tidak mendorong V. Ia diam, menikmati ciuman lembut yang V berikan kepadanya. Perlahan tangan kanan V menyentuh belakang leher jungkook dan mengeratkan ciuman mereka. Jungkook menutup matanya. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar menyukai ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh V. Ia melupakan segala rasa khawatirnya untuk memberitahu V tentang kebenarannya. Tak lama kemudian, V melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia menatap Jungkook yang sudah menunduk.

"Kau tidak menolak ciumanku? Wae?" Tanya V membuat wajah jungkook memerah.

"Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya V mengangkat wajah Jungkook yang menunduk.

Jungkook langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah baju V agar tatapan matanya tidak bertemu dengan matanya V.

"Kau tidak menjawabku?" ucap V.

"Mm.. a-aku ah m-molla" ucap jungkook.

"Kau tau? Aku nyaman berada didekatmu. Aku rasa aku perlahan melupakan jungkook sahabatku. Semakin lama aku melihatmu sebagai dirimu bukan sahabatku walaupun kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku menatapmu sebagai Jungkook sahabat duluku" ucap V.

"Wae? Mengapa kau melupakan sahabatmu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku sudah lelah menahan rasa rinduku padanya. Selama bertahun-tahun, aku menyayanginya. Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk mencari namja atau yeoja lain sebagai penggantinya didalam hatiku. Tetapi kau datang dan membuatku sadar, Jungkook sahabatku sudah menghilang. Dia benar-benar menghilang. Aku tidak lagi mengharapkannya kembali" ucap V yang membuat perasaan Jungkook sedih.

"Apa kau membencinya?" Tanya jungkook lagi.

"Jika dia masih ada dan tidak mencariku, ya sepertinya aku akan membencinya"

Jungkook menghela pelan.

"Wae? Mengapa kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya V.

"Tidak ada" ucap Jungkook.

'Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya' batin Jungkook.

Perasaannya kembali campur aduk. Ia kini yakin V akan marah jika tau bahwa dia adalah sahabat dulu V. Keinginan untuk memberitahu V kini sudah menghilang. Ia bahkan ingin menutupinya sekarang. Ia tidak mau V marah padanya. Ia terlanjur jatuh cinta akan sosok V yang sudah membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya V.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan di kantin dulu" ucap Jungkook.

V yang melihat perubahan sikap jungkookpun bingung. Jungkook langsung keluar meninggalkan V yang masih bingung.

"Dia kenapa?" ucap V sendirian.

"Ahh aku lupa menanyakan namanya eoh" ucap V.

V yang bosanpun menyalakan televisi dan menonton dengan posisi tidur hingga jungkook datang membawa 2 kotak makan di kedua tangannya. Jungkook tersenyum melihat V.

"Kajja kita makan, hari sudah mulai siang" ucap Jungkook dan naik kekasurnya.

Vpun mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Jungkook membuka kotak makan tersebut dan memberikannya pada V.

"Bagaimana kaki dan tanganmu V? Masih sakit?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Sudah lebih baik, tetapi kurasa aku belum bisa berjalan dengan benar" ucap V.

"Kau tidak boleh berjalan dulu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu aku akan mengambilkannya" ucap Jungkook tersenyum.

"Lalu aku tidak mandi?" Tanya V.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya V.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh mandi" ucap jungkook.

"Waeyo?" Tanya V.

"Kau bisa saja terjatuh di dalam kamar mandi jika kakimu tidak kuat" ucap jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, mandikan aku" ucap V.

Wajah jungkook langsung memerah.

"Wae? Mengapa diam?" Tanya V.

"Y-yak apa kau gila?" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak, aku tidak gila. Kau berkata aku tidak boleh mandi karena nanti aku terjatuh jika kakiku tidak kuat. Bagaimana kalau aku duduk dan kau yang memandikanku?"

"T-tanpa b-baju?" Tanya jungkook.

"Apa sekarang kau yang gila? Memangnya orang mandi menggunakan baju?" ucap V.

"A-aishh itu h-hal yang gila, tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Jungkook malu.

V hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi jungkook yang malu.

"H-habiskan sa-saja makananmu" ucap Jungkook.

V hanya tersenyum kemudian memakan makanannya begitu juga dengan jungkook. Setelah selesai, jungkook langsung membereskannya.

"Jadi memandikanku?" Tanya V.

"Yak a-aku bilang tidak" ucap jungkook.

V terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia suka melihat jungkook malu dan gugup karenanya. Ia juga hanya bercanda menyuruh jungkook untuk memandikannya.

"Aku bosan, bolehkah aku berjalan-jalan?" Tanya V.

"Tidak, kakimu masih sakit" ucap Jungkook.

"Aigoo, sejak kapan aku mendengarkan perintah orang lain?" Tanya V.

"Lagipula ini untuk kebaikanmu" ucap Jungkook.

"Tapi aku sangat bosan, oh ayolah aku dari pagi hingga jam segini hanya tiduran duduk tiduran duduk di kasurmu" ucap V.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Taman belakang" ucap V.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan jimin?" Tanya jungkook.

"Gwaenchana" ucap V.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh kesana" ucap Jungkook.

"Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku kesana?" Tanya V.

"Yak kau tidak boleh kesana" ucap jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sendiri" ucap V.

"Aishh baiklah aku akan menemanimu" ucap jungkook menyerah.

V hanya terkekeh mendengar nada pasrah dari mulut jungkook.

"Tapi nanti sore saja ya, sekarang masih panas. Lagi pula, pasti masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran jam segini" ucap jungkook.

"Baiklah" ucap V.

V kembali memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tiduran. Jungkook hanya memperhatikan pergerakan dari V.

"Tidurlah" ucap V menepuk tempat kosong disampingnya.

Jungkookpun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping V dengan detak jantung yang berdebar dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin bertanya" ucap V.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya V.

Tanpa berpikri panjang, jungkook menjawabnya.

"Jeon Jungkook" ucap jungkook.

V terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jeon jungkook?" Tanya V.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Namamu sama dengan sahabatku" ucap V.

Jungkook langsung teringat dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. V menatap jungkook dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya V.

"Ne? Aku kan temanmu?" Tanya jungkook berusaha untuk tidak gugup.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang benar-benar sama dengan orang lain? Nama, wajah, perilakumu dengan sahabatku sama" ucap V.

"M-molla, aku juga terkejut mendengar bahwa nama sahabatmu jeon jungkook" ucap jungkook dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau tentangku? Bagaimana jika kau adalah sahabatku itu? Apa kau pernah mengalami lupa ingatan?" Tanya V.

"T-tidak, aku bukan sahabat dulumu. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan aku tidak pernah mengalami lupa ingatan" ucap jungkook.

'Mianhae taehyung' batin jungkook.

"Aku taehyung. Kim taehyung. Kau tidak mengetahuiku?" Tanya V.

Jantung jungkook berdebar sangat kencang. Ia takut untuk mengakui semuanya.

"T-tidak" ucap jungkook.

V menatap jungkook dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kurasa kau mencoba menyembunyikan suatu hal dariku. Apa kau mengenal sahabatku?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya jungkook.

V hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Mianhae, aku hanya terkejut mendengar namamu" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya terdiam. Bingung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memberitahu atau menyembunyikan? Ia benar-benar takut jika V marah dengannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku mungkin masih berharap bahwa sahabatku ada haha" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum pelan.

'Biarkanlah status sahabatku bersamamu dulu menghilang. Aku akan membangun status yang baru denganmu V." batin jungkook.

"Aku ingin tidur" ucap jungkook lalu berdiri.

V langsung menahan pergelangan tangan jungkook yang hendak pergi.

"Tidur bersamaku" ucap V.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidur disini" ucap V lalu menarik jungkook dengan kuat membuat jungkook terjatuh ke kasur lagi.

Jungkookpun menurutinya dan kembali dengan posisi tidur. Jungkook membelakangi V dan segera menutup matanya. V tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang jungkook. Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"Biarkan seperti ini" ucap V.

Jungkook mengatur detak jantungnya dan tersenyum lalu tertidur.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak mendapatkan V disana.

'Eoh kemana V? Kakinya belum sembuh' batin jungkook yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"V?" Panggil jungkook.

Jungkookpun berdiri dan terus memanggil nama V.

"Ne" ucap V.

Jungkook langsung menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Suara V berasal dari sana. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian V keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku hanya pipis sebentar aigoo aku tidak akan mati jika berjalan" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lihatlah, aku bisa berjalan" ucap V dan berjalan menuju jungkook.

V berjalan dengan perlahan, ia masih pincang tetapi tidak separah kemaren yang benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan. Bahkan tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Kali ini kondisi tubuh V semakin membaik, ia pulih dengan cepat. Jungkook tersenyum melihat V.

"Walaupun kau bisa berjalan, tetaplah jangan banyak bergerak" ucap jungkook.

"Ne arraseo" ucap V.

Jungkookpun membantu V untuk duduk kembali di kasurnya.

"Kapan kita jalan-jalan? Hari sudah mulai gelap" Tanya V.

"Nantian, tunggu aku selesai mandi"

"Kapan kau akan mandi?" Tanya V.

"Apa kau benar-benar bosan? Kau seketika menjadi banyak berbicara" ucap jungkook terkekeh.

"Ne aku benar-benar bosan" ucap V.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi, kau jangan turun dari kasur diam saja disana"

V hanya tersenyum karena jungkook benar-benar memperhatikannya. Jungkookpun segera masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sedangkan V hanya mendengarkan musik.

"Chuun gyeoul kkeuteul jina~ dasi bomnari ol ttaekkaji~ kkot piul ttaekkaji~ geugose jom deo, meomulleojwo meomulleojwo~"

V bernyanyi pelan sambil menunggu jungkook selesai mandi. Ia menikmati waktunya mendengarkan musik santai sambil menutup matanya.

"Aku baru mengetahui suaramu bagus" ucap jungkook membuat V membuka matanya dan menatap jungkook.

"Tentu saja" ucap V terkekeh.

"Apa kau jadi ingin ke taman belakang?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne, lalu mau kemana? Tempat yang menyenangkan hanya taman belakang dan atap" ucap V.

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook dan segera menuju ke arah V untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucap V.

Jungkook yang tidak peduli tetap membantu V untuk berdiri. Setelah itu ia tetap memegang lengan kanan V untuk membantunya berjalan. V yang memang sebenarnya bisa berjalan sendiri langsung melepaskan tangan jungkook dari lengannya lalu menggenggam tangan jungkook.

"Lebih baik seperti ini" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum malu karena tangannya kini digenggam oleh V. V berjalan dengan pelan dan masih pincang sembari menggenggam tangan jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengikuti arah V jalan. Banyak orang memperhatikan mereka berdua karena V selaku ketua gangster kini menggenggam lembut tangan seorang namja? Jungkook hanya menunduk malu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ditaman belakang sekolah. V berjalan mendekati pohon besar dan melewati kursi putih yang biasa ia duduki.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku ingin duduk bersender pada pohon" ucap V lalu duduk dan bersender pada pohon besar tersebut.

Jungkookpun mengikuti V.

"Langit sangat terang malam ini" ucap V sambil menatap ke atas.

Jungkookpun mengikuti arah pandangan V dan takjub melihat bintang-bintang yang sangat banyak.

"Woah ini menakjubkan" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Disini cukup tenang" ucap jungkook.

"Itulah yang kusuka dari taman belakang dan atap. Hanya dua tempat tersebut yang memberikanku ketenangan" ucap V dan menutup matanya.

"Apa kau sering duduk bersandar pada pohon ini?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak, ini baru pertama kalinya"

"Wae? Mengapa tidak duduk di kursi?" Tanya jungkook bingung.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya V.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya penasaran. Aku menyukainya" ucap jungkook.

"Aku rasa jika duduk disini dan menatapi bintang dengan puas seperti ini bersamamu membuatku terlihat romantis" ucap V dan terkekeh.

"Apaan sih" ucap jungkook malu.

"Aku menyukaimu jungkook" ucap V.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

V tersenyum dan menatap jungkook.

"Mengapa aku bisa menyukaimu? Padahal kau tidak memiliki hal yang istimewa" ucap V dan terkekeh.

"Y-yak apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ucap V dan mulai tertawa kecil membuat jungkook ikut tertawa dengannya.

CUP.

V lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir jungkook secara tiba-tiba. Jungkook terkejut. Ia sepertinya harus benar-benar terbiasa dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari V. Perlahan jungkook menutup matanya. V mulai melumat bibir kenyal milik jungkook dengan lembut. Ia memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Hari ini jungkook sudah banyak menerima perlakuan hangat dari V. Ia merasa senang. Perlahan V melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata jungkook.

"Aku tau aku bukan pacarmu, tetapi kuharap kau tidak akan meninggalkanku" ucap V tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku hanya meninggalkan orang-orang yang menghianatiku atau berbohong padaku. Aku ini setia" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum miris.

'Aku sudah membohongimu'

"Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan membohongiku atau ingin didekatku karena suatu alasan. Aku ingin kau menyukaiku apa adanya" ucap V.

"N-ne" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" ucap V.

"Ne, kurasa begitu" ucap jungkook membuat V tersenyum lebar.

"Jinja?" Tanya V.

"Ne, kuharap kau tidak akan meninggalkanku juga" ucap jungkook.

"Tentu" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

'Kuharap kau benar-benar tidak akan meninggalkanku' batinnya.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu, besok ayo kita kembali ke pohon ini" ucap V bersemangat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sangat semangat" ucap jungkook.

"Karena aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang spesial besok" ucap V.

"Mengapa harus kembali ke pohon ini?" Tanya jungkook.

"Rahasia" ucap V terkekeh.

"Memangnya kau ingin melakukan apa?" Tanya jungkook yang bingung.

"Sesuatu yang pastinya tidak membuatmu sedih" ucap V.

"Ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Intinya besok kita harus kembali ke pohon ini bersama" ucap V.

"Baiklah, jangan melakukan hal aneh" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak aneh" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Ia menjadi penasaran apa yang akan V lakukan padanya besok di sini.

"Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya V menatap jungkook.

"Kau saja dulu, mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku? Bukankah awalnya kau benar-benar tidak menginginkanku sebagai roomatemu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Entahlah, aku menyukai kepribadianmu. Kau tidak manja dan tidak takut padaku seperti namja lainnya" ucap V.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku takut padamu" ucap jungkook terkekeh.

"Setiap aku membentakmu, kau malah tidak peduli. Tidak seperti namja lain yang akan menangis setelah ku bentak. Roomateku dulu mungkin hampir setiap saat menangis karenaku" ucap V.

"Jinja? Woah mengapa aku tidak takut denganmu?" Tanya jungkook dan terkekeh membuat V ikut terkekeh.

"Itulah mengapa aku menyukaimu. Lalu mengapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya V.

"Entahlah. Kau sering membuat jantungku berdebar dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menyukai itu" ucap jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum malu karena dia baru saja berkata sangat jujur pada V.

"Contohnya?" Tanya V.

"Mm e-entahlah" ucap jungkook.

V langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada jungkook membuat jungkook terkejut.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya V.

Wajah jungkook langsung memerah malu.

"N-ne k-kurasa" ucap jungkook.

V menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sabar hari esok" ucap V yang kembali menatap bintang.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

'Apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan? Mengapa ia tidak sabar? Aigoo aku benar-benar penasaran' batin jungkook.

"Kajja kita balik. Aku sudah lapar" ucap V lalu berdiri dengan perlahan.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Mereka berdua langsung ke kantin untuk makan sebelum kembali ke kamar asrama mereka. Mereka memilih untuk makan di kantin karena V memang sudah lapar. Setelah selesai, merekapun kembali ke kamar asrama. V dengan cepat duduk di atas kasur jungkook.

"Apa kakimu sakit lagi?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak" ucap V.

"Lalu mengapa kau duduk dikasurku?" Tanya jungkook bingung.

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu lagi"

Jungkook langsung menunduk malu dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jawaban V seperti itu. Ahh pipinya memanas lagi.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya V.

"N-ne? A-ah boleh" ucap jungkook.

"Baguslah" ucap V lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Sini" ucap V sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian kasur disampingnya.

Jungkook naik ke kasur dan ikut merebahkan dirinya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke tubuh V.

"Kajja tidur" ucap V lalu menarik pinggang jungkook agar tubuh jungkook lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya.

Jungkook terkejut karena wajah mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang. V tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggul jungkook dengan erat. Perlahan V menutup matanya meninggalkan jungkook yang masih grogi. Jungkookpun mengatur detak jantungnya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Ia perlahan ikut menutup matanya dan tertidur didalam pelukan V.

V terbangun. Ia mendengar suara jungkook yang berbicara kecil. Ia menatap jungkook yang masih menutup matanya. Jungkook terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman didalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Ucap V.

"Jangan membenciku" ucap jungkook.

V menggoyangkan tubuh jungkook.

"Mianhae tae, mianhae" ucap jungkook lagi membuat V terdiam.

"Tae? Nugu?" Ucap V.

Perlahan air mata turun dari mata jungkook yang masih terpejam erat.

"Jangan membenciku taehyung"

V terkejut mendengarnya.

"Taehyung? Itu aku?"

V segera mengguncang tubuh jungkook lebih keras agar ia terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook terbangun dengan pipi yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Jungkook terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jungkook?" Ucap V.

Jungkook tetap terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Yak sadarlah" ucap V.

Jungkook kemudian mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke arah V.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya V.

"A-aku bermimpi buruk hiks"

"Kau menyebut namaku dalam tidurmu" ucap V membuat jungkook terkejut.

Ya jungkook memimpikan V. Ia bermimpi V membencinya setelah mengetahui identitas asli jungkook.

"Kau menyebut taehyung. Itu aku. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau berkata jangan membenciku?" Tanya V.

"A-aniya" ucap jungkook.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan? Mengapa kau menangis? Kau memimpikanku?"

"Tidak ak-"

"Jangan berbohong, kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama kim taehyung. Mengapa bisa kau menyebut nama asliku didalam tidurmu" ucap V.

"Aku tidak tau V sungguh, aku bahkan tidak mengingat wajah di dalam mimpiku. A-aku hanya melihat namja yang membenciku" ucap jungkook berbohong.

"Apa kau tidak berbohong?" Tanya V.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. V lalu mengusap air mata jungkook dan tersenyum menatap matanya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku akan menjagamu" ucap V lalu mendekap tubuh jungkook lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Terima kasih V" ucap jungkook.

"Tidurlah" ucap V.

Jungkookpun menutup matanya dan kembali lagi tidur.

Jungkook terbangun dan menguap kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah V dan melihat mata V yang menatapnya kembali. V sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? K-kau sudah bangun" ucap jungkook dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus sekolah" ucap V dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku ingin merawatmu" ucap jungkook.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kau harus sekolah"

"Tidak, kau belum sembuh" ucap jungkook.

"Aigoo aku tidak mau kau membolos pelajaran karenaku" ucap V.

"Wae? Kau saja sering bolos mengapa kau tidak memberikanku bolos?" Tanya jungkook yang bingung.

"Aku sudah pernah menyuruhmu untuk membolos. Itu salah. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membolos" ucap V.

"Apa kau bertobat eoh?" Kekeh jungkook.

"Intinya kau harus sekolah. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku ini baik-baik saja" ucap V.

"Hh baiklah, aku akan sekolah tuan kim. Tapi berjanjilah sesuatu" ucap jungkook.

"Apa itu?" Tanya V.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar"

"Ne? Aish kamar ini membosankan" ucap V.

"Yasudah aku tidak sekolah"

"Aish baiklah aku berjanji, aku tidak mau kau dipanggil kepala sekolah karena membolos. Sana pergi" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh lalu menyiapkan dirinya untuk sekolah. Ia senang karena V memperhatikannya. Setelah semua siap, jungkookpun bersiap keluar kamar.

"Aku pergi" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan keluar kamar nanti untuk mengambil makanan" ucap V.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya sekarang" ucap jungkook.

"Aihh aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

"Perjanjiannya kau tidak boleh keluar kamar" ucap jungkook dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

V hanya berdecak kesal. Jungkookpun segera ke kantin dan memesan makanan. Ia lalu kembali dan membawakan V makanan dengan cepat karena bel akan segera berbunyi sebentar lagi.

"Ini makananmu, aku pergi sekarang. Jangan keluar kamar ya" ucap jungkook.

"Hm gomawo" ucap V.

Jungkookpun tersenyum dan segera pergi ke gedung sekolah sambil berlari.

"Dia sangat manis" ucap V dan terkekeh.

V melihat luka di kakinya. Ia menyentuh perlahan luka tersebut.

"Ahh sudah membaik" ucap V.

Ia mengambil telefon genggamnya dan mencari nama "hoseok" di kontaknya lalu menelfonnya. Tak lama kemudian, hoseok mengangkatnya.

["Yak mengapa kau tidak masuk? Apa kau membolos lagi? Aish"]

"Kau harus mengatakan halo ketika membuka pembicaraan" ucap V.

Baru saja diangkat, hoseok sudah mengomelinya membuat V kesal.

["Halo V"]

V terkekeh pelan.

"Kakiku masih sakit, aku tidak bisa sekolah" ucap V.

["Lalu mengapa kau menelfonku?"]

"Aku ingin kau membantuku"

["Aku akan selalu membantumu"]

"Nanti sore, aku ingin kau pergi ke taman belakang. Aku ingin menjadikan jungkook sebagai pacarku. Apa yang harus ku persiapkan?" Ucap V.

["NE?! JINJJA?!"]

TBC!

* * *

TBC?!

Nahhh lohh, V mau nembak jungkook?

Hahahaha tunggu kelanjutannya yaa~

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca, apalagi review~


	6. Caught In A Lie

Hehehehee author balik nii,

Langsung dibaca ajaa yaa~

Happy reading guys! Jangan lupa review yakk^^

Last section on part 5 :

("Nanti sore, aku ingin kau pergi ke taman belakang. Aku ingin menjadikan jungkook sebagai pacarku. Apa yang harus ku persiapkan?" Ucap V.

["NE?! JINJJA?!"])

* * *

Part 6 : Caught In A Lie

V langsung menjauhkan telefon tersebut dari kupingnya.

"Yak jangan berteriak!"

["Aku siap membantumu! Kau hanya perlu menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku yang akan mengurus lainnya"]

"Terima kasih hoseok, jangan lupa jam 6 yaa di taman belakang"

["Ne"]

"Kau harus membuat dekorasi yang romantis, awas saja jika tidak"

Terdengar suara ketawa dari hoseok.

["Aigoo ketua gangster akan berpacaran! Aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahui caramu memperlakukan namja secara lembut eoh"]

"Berisik" kekeh V.

["Tenang saja aku akan menyiapkan yang terbaik"]

"Hm gomawo"

["Ne"]

BEEP.

V tersenyum. Ia lalu memakan makanannya dan mandi. Setelah mandi, ia duduk di atas kasur sambil menyalakan televisi.

"Ahh ini sangat membosankan" ucap V karena ia sudah mengganti banyak channel tetapi belum menemukan tontonan yang bagus.

"Kapan jungkook pulang" ucap V dan melihat jam.

"Ck masih lama" ucap V lalu membanting remot televisi tersebut di atas kasurnya.

Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Jika saja ia dibolehkan keluar, ia pasti sudah berada di taman sekarang. Hanya saja ia sudah berjanji pada jungkook. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kamar asramanya ini. Ia melihat sebuah dompet di atas meja sebelah kasurnya.

"Eoh? Dompetnya jungkook? Ketinggalan? Bagaimana ia bisa membayar makanan ini kalau dompetnya ketinggalan?" Ucap V yang bingung lalu mengambil dompet tersebut.

"Dasar ceroboh" ucap V.

Ia membuka dompet tersebut dan langsung melihat cetakan foto jungkook tersenyum manis di dalamnya. V ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jungkook muda sangat imut" ucap V lalu terkekeh pelan.

V melihat ada dua foto didalam tempat foto tersebut, tetapi foto satunya ditutupi oleh foto jungkook yang tersenyum manis tadi. Karena penasaran, V pun mengeluarkan kedua foto tersebut dari dalam dompet jungkook. Ia melihat foto kedua. Seketika tubuhnya membeku.

KRINGGGGG!

V terkejut. Ia segera mengambil telefon genggamnya karena berbunyi nyaring.

"Eoh tumben ada yang menelfonku" ucap V lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ne ada apa?"

["Yeobboseyo, apakah ini taehyung?"]

V terkejut karena yang menelfon menyebut nama aslinya. Sangat jarang orang-orang menyebut nama aslinya. Lalu V melihat layar hpnya yang menunjukkan beberapa angka bukan sederet huruf yang membuktikan bahwa nomor ini tidak ada dikontaknya V.

"Nuguseyo?"

["Aku ayahnya jungkook, apa kau mengingatku?"]

DEG

V terdiam.

["Halo? Apa kau masih disana?"]

"N-ne ahjussi, waeyo?"

["Ahh kau memang taehyung bukan? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah lama mencari kontakmu dan aku baru saja menemukannya"]

"Ne aku taehyung. Aku baik-baik saja"

["Apa benar kau sekolah di balvaria school?"]

"Ne"

V takut untuk menanyakan jungkook. Seharusnya ia sudah mengeluarkan beratus-ratus pertanyaan sekarang. Tetapi ia takut.

["Apa kau ingat jungkook?"]

"T-tentu ahjussi"

["Dia juga sekolah disana. Apa kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"]

"N-ne?"

V langsung melihat foto kedua yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dompet jungkook.

["Kuharap kau berteman baik dengannya lagi taehyung-ah"]

"A-ah tentu ahjussi"

["Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Jaga diri baik-baik ya"]

BEEP

Hati V perlahan sakit. Ia menatap nanar foto kedua yang dikeluarkan V dari dompet jungkook tadi. Foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua bocah yang sedang bermain pasir bersama sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera menunjukkan eye smile masing-masing. Satu bocah yang disisi kanan adalah jungkook. Dan disebelahnya adalah V. Dirinya sendiri.

"Kau.. kau jeon jungkook sahabatku. Mengapa kau membohongiku?" Ucap V.

Ia bingung. Apakah ia marah sekarang? Ia senang mengetahui bahwa jungkook yang sekarang adalah jungkook sahabatnya dulu. Tetapi ia merasa marah karena jungkook membohonginya. V yakin jungkook tau bahwa dia adalah kim taehyung dari awal. Perlahan rasa marahnya semakin meninggi melihat foto tersebut. Ia memasukkan foto tersebut lagi dan menaruh dompet tersebut di atas meja tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai orang yang membohonginya. Ia kembali mengambil telefon genggamnya dan menelfon hoseok.

["Yeobboseyo V"]

"Jangan datang ke taman belakang"

["Waeyo? Mengapa nada bicaramu seperti ini? Kau sedang marah?"]

"Rencana dibatalkan"

BEEP.

Tanpa banyak bicara, V memutuskan sambungan telefonnya. Ia sedang badmood dan tidak ingin diganggu.

Jungkook yang baru saja menyelesaikan pelajarannya segera memasukkan buku-buku yang ada di atas mejanya ke dalam tasnya. Ia tidak sabar bertemu dengan V maka dari itu ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke gedung asrama. Semakin dekat dengan asrama, detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Entah mengapa ia merindukan V. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, jungkook memasuki kamar asrama. Ia langsung melihat V yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Aku pulang" ucap jungkook.

Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari V.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa tidak menjawabku?" Tanya jungkook yang berdiri disamping kasur.

V perlahan menggenggam tangan jungkook dan menatap mata jungkook.

"Ada apa?" Tanya jungkook yang bingung karena V tidak berbicara sedari tadi.

Detik kemudian, V menarik keras tangan jungkook hingga jungkook terjatuh di atas kasur. V mencengkram baju jungkook dan mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok diujung kasur. Jungkook terkejut.

"Yak-"

"Jawab aku" ucap V menatap jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam. Tubuhnya kini dikunci oleh kedua tangan V. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya V.

"Aku jungkook temanmu" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau jeon jungkook sahabatku?"

"T-tida-"

"Jangan bohong!" Bentak V membuat jungkook terkejut bukan main.

'Apa dia tau siapa diriku?' Batin jungkook yang perlahan merasakan rasa takut.

Ini pertama kalinya jungkook merasakan takut saat bersama V.

"Apa kau jeon jungkook?!"

Jungkook dapat melihat emosi V dari dalam matanya.

"A-aku ngh aku-"

"Mengapa kau membohongiku?" Tanya V.

"Aku t-takut ka-"

"Wae?!" Bentak V.

Jungkook menutup matanya. Ia benar-benar takut pada V sekarang.

"Aku selama ini merindukanmu dan kau? Kau berada di dekatku tetapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku jungkook!"

"M-mianhae V aku tidak ma-"

"Kau bahkan mendengarkan semua ceritaku dan kau masih bisa membohongiku? Apa kau punya perasaan? Aku disini sakit merindukanmu!"

"A-aku-"

"Aku membencimu" ucap V.

Jungkook terdiam. Ia tidak bisa lagi berbicara. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ketakutannya kini terasa semakin nyata. Perlahan air mata turun dari kedua matanya. V melepas kedua tangannya pada tubuh jungkook dan segera pergi keluar kamar. Pikirannya sedang kacau, ia butuh ketenangan. Ia memilih taman belakang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sedangkan jungkook masih menangis tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia berpikir bahwa ia dapat menyimpan dengan baik rahasia tersebut. Ia juga berpikir kalau dia menyembunyikannya, V tidak akan membencinya. Dan ternyata semua dugaannya salah. Kini V membencinya. Jungkook mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dan pergi ke atap. Ia tau bahwa V pasti ke taman belakang, maka dari itu ia pergi ke atap. Ia juga butuh ketenangan kali ini. Sesampai di atap, jungkook langsung berdiri di ujung pembatas pagar. Ia menikmati angin disana sambil menutup mata.

"Ahh tenangnya" ucap jungkook yang berusaha melupakan sejenak masalahnya bersama V.

Jungkook tersenyum disaat angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia merasakan dirinya ingin menangis lagi dan lagi. Tak lama setelah ia menikmati angin disana, ia mendengar pintu atap terbuka. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang. Ia melihat jimin yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan bibir jimin terangkat ke atas memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya pada jungkook.

"Hai jungkook" ucap jimin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku kemari untuk mencari kesenangan saja dan ternyata kau ada disini" ucap jimin dan berdiri disamping jungkook.

Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah bangunan lagi dan tidak memperhatikan jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya jimin menatap jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas pelan.

"Wae? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua perilaku burukku padamu, aku tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Kau tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun padaku jadi kumohon maafkan aku" ucap jimin menatap jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Apa boleh aku menjadi temanmu?" Tanya jimin tersenyum.

"Boleh jika kau menjadi temannya V" ucap jungkook lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin" ucap jimin.

Jungkook terdiam. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Aku merindukan V, aku merindukan disaat aku berkelahi dengannya. Tidak berkelahi satu sama lain, tetapi berkelahi melawan satu orang bersama. Hatiku terus merindukan semua tentang V. Aku ingin kembali menjadi sahabatnya seperti dulu, tetapi pikiranku terus membencinya" ucap jimin dan melihat ke arah jungkook lagi.

Jimin terkejut melihat jungkook yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

"Yak mengapa kau menangis? Apa kau sakit? Apa aku salah berbicara?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Perlahan suara isakannya terdengar. Jimin yang bingung langsung mengelus punggung jungkook. Jujur saja, jimin tidak pernah mengurus orang menangis. Jadi wajar saja jika ia kaku melihat jungkook menangis apalagi tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Hiks d-dia memarahiku" ucap jungkook.

"Nugu?" Tanya jimin.

"V" ucap jungkook.

"Waeyo? Mengapa dia memarahimu?" Tanya jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Gwaenchana, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku" ucap jimin.

"Tidak hiks aku tidak mempercayaimu" ucap jungkook.

"Ne, suatu saat kau akan percaya. Aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf. Aku juga kesini dan tanpa sengaja bertemu denganmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu jungkook. Musuhku hanya V dan kau tidak" ucap jimin.

Jungkook menghiraukannya dan tetap menangis. Perlahan ia duduk bersender pada tembok pembatas pagar. Jimin juga mengikutinya dan duduk disamping jungkook. Jimin terus memperhatikan jungkook yang menangis tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ahh apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah mengurus orang menangis" ucap jimin menggaruk kepalanya.

Jungkook memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap jimin dan dengan perlahan menyentuh rambut jungkook.

Ia dengan ragu mengelus puncuk kepala jungkook yang menunduk.

"Ugh apa ini membuatmu nyaman?" Tanya jimin yang bingung.

Jungkook tidak menjawabnya. Jiminpun tetap mengelus rambut jungkook dengan lembut dan terus mengatakan untuk berhenti menangis. Setelah beberapa lama, tangisan jungkook mereda. Ia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa perasaanmu sudah membaik jungkook?" Tanya jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucap jimin.

"Aku bosan mendengarmu berkata itu" ucap jungkook dengan suara yang serak.

"Hehe aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, jujur saja aku tidak pernah mempedulikan orang lain menangis"

"Walaupun V suka berkelahi, setidaknya dia lebih baik darimu" ucap jungkook.

"Ne aku tau itu, dia memang lebih baik dariku" ucap jimin.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memiliki pacar?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak" ucap jimin.

"Kau harus mencoba memilikinya, sifatmu bisa berubah jika memiliki pacar atau orang yang kau sayangi, percayalah" ucap jungkook menatap jimin.

"Apa V memiliki orang yang dia sayang?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu, dia orang yang sangat baik. Aku yakin jika kau memiliki orang yang kau sayangi, aku pasti akan berubah"

Jimin tersenyum senang.

"Mengapa jadi membicarakanku? Seharusnya aku bertanya mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya jimin.

"Rahasia" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran" ucap jimin.

Jungkook terkekeh.

"Untuk apa kau penasaran? Lagipula ini tentang V" ucap jungkook.

"Siapa tau aku bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu, ya walaupun aku ini musuhnya V, aku dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya dan mengetahui semua tentangnya" ucap jimin.

"Benarkah? Wah kalian pasti sangat dekat" ucap jungkook.

"Tentu, kami sudah seperti saudara. Aku sering tidur di kamarnya karena dia memang sangat jarang memiliki roomate" ucap jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum membayangkan jimin dan V yang akur dulunya.

"Mengapa kau menghancurkan persahabatan kalian?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku menyadarinya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku salah. Tetapi entah mengapa aku masih membencinya. Dia telah merebut posisiku" ucap jimin.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa dia mau memaafkanku? Aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya" kekeh jimin.

"Dia juga ingin membunuhmu, tetapi dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membunuhmu" ucap jungkook.

"Kau memang anak yang baik" ucap jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Cobalah meminta maaf, aku akan membantumu" ucap jungkook.

"Sudah dua hari yang lalu semenjak aku berhenti mengganggunya. Aku memang sengaja tidak menganggunya karena tidak mau berbuat ulah lagi. Maafkan aku karena hmm yang ditaman kemarin" ucap jimin.

"Ne" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau dengan sangat mudah memaafkan seseorang?" Tanya jimin.

"Setiap orang pantas mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk berubah" ucap jungkook dan tersenyum lagi.

Jimin tertegun mendengar jawaban dari jungkook.

"Ne, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan keduaku untuk menjadi temanmu" ucap jimin dan terkekeh.

"Ne, sepertinya aku harus kembali. Hari mulai gelap" ucap jungkook.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan dan percaya padaku jungkook" ucap jimin.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan atap. Ia pergi ke kantin dengan lesu dan langsung makan disana. Ia masih takut untuk kembali ke kamar asrama. Ia takut melihat V. Ia takut bertemu V. Ia takut pada V. Apa yang terjadi? Jungkook tidak pernah merasa takut pada V. Tetapi entahlah, tatapan V untuknya tadi sangat menyeramkan.

'Walaupun aku takut, aku harus tetap meminta maaf padanya. Aku yang salah' batin jungkook.

Setelah selesai makan, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk berjalan ke asrama. Sesampai dikamar, ia tidak melihat adanya V. Jungkookpun naik ke kasur dan menunggu V pulang. Tetapi sebelum V datang, jungkook ketiduran.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia langsung menatap ke arah kasur V. Ya V ada di sana. Jungkookpun tersenyum. Ia segera bangun dan membersihkan diri lalu menyiapkan barang barangnya untuk sekolah. Ia juga menyiapkan seragam dan baju milik V. Setelah semua siap, ia membangunkan V dengan keberaniannya.

"V bangun" ucap jungkook dan menggoyangkan badan V secara pelan.

V perlahan membuka matanya. Ia langsung menatap jungkook.

"Bangunlah aku suda-"

"Pergilah" ucap V dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam seketika.

'Apa dia sangat membenciku?'

Jungkook menunduk lesu.

TBC!

* * *

Heol.. TBC mulu ya? Kkk~

Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa^^

Terima kasih yang udah baca dan review yaahh!


	7. I'm Sorry

I know it's late but Happy 4th Anniversary BTS!

Spread your wings and fly higher!

Keep support BTS guys^^

[You and I, if we're together, We can smile] -ynwa

* * *

Taehyung benci jungkook? Andwaeee! T.T

Kkk yukk dibaca lanjutannya~

Happy reading guys!^^

Last section on part 6 :

['Apa dia sangat membenciku?'

Jungkook menunduk lesu.]

* * *

Part 7 : I'm Sorry

"Baiklah aku pergi, baju dan bukumu sudah ku siapkan" ucap jungkook dan keluar kamar dengan perasaan sedih.

Jungkook berjalan lesu menuju gedung sekolah. Kini semangatnya benar-benar tidak ada. Ia terus memikirkan tentang V. Ia takut V akan pergi darinya. Ia sudah benar-benar menyayangi V.

"Heyyy"

Jungkook terkejut pelan karena tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Jungkookpun menoleh dan mndapatkan rapmon yang tersenyum. Jungkook ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini" ucap rapmon dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Waeyo? Ada apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Pacarku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Jinjja? Wahh titipkan salamku padanya ya, kuharap dia akan cepat pulih" ucap jungkook yang ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu, ini semua berkat V. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya"

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi roomatenya V?" Tanya rapmon.

"Sejak pertama kali aku masuk disini" ucap jungkook.

"Apa dia tidak mengganggumu?" Tanya rapmon.

"Dia mengiraku pencuri lalu mencekikku" ucap jungkook dan tertawa.

"Jinjja?" Tanya rapmon.

"Ne, tetapi dia baik kok. Dia tidak seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan" ucap jungkook.

"Aku awalnya tidak menyangka jika V yang menyumbangkan uang sebanyak itu untuk namjachinguku Jin karena banyak sekali yang mengatakan bahwa sifat V sangat buruk" ucap rapmon.

"Memangnya apa saja yang mereka katakan?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ada yang berkata bahwa V itu sangat menyeramkan, perilakunya sangat buruk. Ia juga sering berkelahi hingga wajahnya mengeluarkan banyak darah dengan musuhnya. Beberapa kali sekolah hampir mengeluarkannya tetapi ntah karena alasan apa dia masih tetap sekolah disini" ucap rapmon.

"Ya, dia memang sering berkelahi dengan jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Ya benar, V dan juga jimin sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Hanya saja V lebih terkenal karena keseramannya dan ketampanannya. Kalau jimin lebih terkenal karena karisma yang ia miliki. Banyak yang menyukai jimin, karena menurut yang aku dengar jimin itu jauh lebih baik dari V. Dia juga dikatakan romantis" ucap rapmon.

'Cih, V yang terbaik. V lebih baik dan juga romantis. Oh ayolah apa mereka gila?' batin jungkook.

"Hey jungkook?"

"Ah ne hahaha aku tidak terlalu mengenal jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Ooh begitu" ucap rapmon.

Merekapun terus berbincang bersama hingga masuk ke kelas dan pelajaran dimulai.

Jungkook membereskan bukunya karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ia dengan semangat naik keatap berharap bertemu V disana. Tetapi semangatnya seketika meredup ketika membuka pintu atap dan tidak memperlihatkan siapapun didalamnya.

'Ah mungkin nanti dia kesini' batin jungkook yang masih berharap.

Jungkookpun mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Ia tersenyum ketika angin kencang menerpa wajahnya. Jungkook perlahan menutup matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka.

'Itu pasti V!'

Jungkook langsung tersenyum senang dan menoleh ke belakang. Senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar karena yang membukanya adalah jimin bukan V.

"Hai jungkook" ucap jimin dan berjalan menuju ke arah jungkook.

"Ah tumben kau kemari?" Ucap jungkook.

"Setiap pulang sekolah aku menyempatkan diri kemari" ucap jimin.

"Ah aku tidak pernah melihatmu karena aku kesini saat jam istirahat saja"

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu jungkook?" Tanya jimin.

"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook dan mengedarkan padangannya ke langit.

"Apa setiap hari kau kesini saat istirahat?" Tanya jimin.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan saat istirahat?" Tanya jungkook.

"Berkelahi" ucap jimin.

Jungkook menatap jimin sebentar lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Aku sudah ingin berubah, maka dari itu aku pergi ke atap" ucap jimin.

"Baguslah" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak bosan diam di atap?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak. Biasanya V akan menemaniku" ucap jungkook.

"Ya dan kau sedang berkelahi dengannya. Sekarang apa kau tidak bosan di atap?" Tanya jimin.

"Tidak. Kau menemaniku" ucap jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, selama kau berkelahi dengan V, aku akan menemanimu" ucap jimin.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Agar kau tidak bosan sendirian diatap" ucap jimin.

"Gomawo" ucap jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Jungkook, apa aku boleh meminta nomor telefonmu?" Tanya jimin.

"Mm tentu" ucap jungkook dan mengeluarkan hpnya.

Jungkook memberikan jimin hpnya dan jimin dengan cepat menukarkan nomor telefon masing-masing.

"Terima kasih" ucap jimin dan mengembalikkannya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta nomor telefonku?" Tanya jungkook.

"Entahlah" kekeh jimin.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa memberikanku pesan. Aku akan membalasnya dan menemanimu" ucap jimin.

"Baiklah" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau dan V berpacaran?" Tanya jimin menatap jungkook.

"Tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya jimin.

"Belum waktunya kurasa" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kalian masih berkelahi?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne, aku belum minta maaf padanya. Aku semalam menungguinya tetapi dia tidak kunjung pulang hingga aku tertidur" ucap jungkook.

"Cepatlah minta maaf, kau sepertinya sangat frustasi saat berkelahi dengannya" kekeh jimin.

"Ne, aku akan menunggu waktu" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

Jimin dan jungkook terus berbincang hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Jungkookpun pamit untuk balik duluan sedangkan jimin tetap diam di atap.

"Anak itu memang dari awal sudah manis" ucap jimin dan tersenyum.

Jungkook membereskan buku-buku yang ada dimejanya dan segera memasuki ke dalam tas. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Iapun segera meninggalkan kelas dan kembali ke asrama. Ia tidak melihat adanya V disana.

"Ahh dia belum pulang" ucap jungkook.

Karena lelah, jungkookpun tidur.

Jungkook terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari handphonenya.

"Ahh siapa yang menelfon" ucap jungkook.

Jungkookpun dengan malas bangun dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeobboseyo"

["Hai jungkook"]

"Ahh jimin? Waeyo?"

["Mengapa suaramu serak?"]

"Aku baru bangun tidur"

["Apa kau ada waktu nanti jam 6?"]

"Mau kemana?"

["Temanilah aku ke taman belakang. Mari bersantai bersama"]

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak memiliki tugas untuk besok"

["Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti ditaman"]

"Ne"

Jungkook mematikan telefonnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap V yang juga menatapnya. Jungkook terkejut karena ia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada V sedari tadi. V hanya duduk terdiam di atas kasurnya.

"V?" Ucap jungkook.

V hanya menatap jungkook sebentar lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran. Ia juga membelakangi jungkook. Jungkookpun dengan memberanikan diri mendekati kasur V dan duduk diatasnya.

"V, kumohon maafkan aku" ucap jungkook menatap punggung V.

V tidak merespon.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal telah berbohong denganmu. A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ucap jungkook.

V tetap tidak merespon.

"Taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Aku bukan taehyung" ucap V.

"Kau taehyung sahabatku" ucap jungkook.

V membalikkan tubuhnya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. V menatap jungkook dengan tatapan tajam.

"Namaku adalah V. Aku bukan sahabatmu" ucap V.

"K-kau kau adalah sahabatku" ucap jungkook.

V mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucap V.

Seketika jungkook merasakan sakit hati. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. V langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari jungkook dan kembali dengan posisi tidurnya membelakangi jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan meminta maaf lagi padamu" ucap jungkook dan meneteskan air matanya.

Bayangkan saja, jungkook sangat menyayangi V. Mereka bahkan selalu berdua setiap harinya. Kini mereka dengan tiba-tiba tidak saling berbicara. Jungkook tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Ia sudah menyayangi V dan V mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenal jungkook. Itu menyakitkan. Jungkookpun dengan berat hati berdiri dan meninggalkan kasur V. Ia memilih untuk mandi karena akan pergi ke taman bersama jimin. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, dengan lesu jungkook keluar dari kamar asrama. Ia pergi menuju taman dan memilih duduk di bawah pohon besar. Ia tidak melihat kehadiran jimin disana maka dari itu jungkook memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut. Jungkook secara tiba-tiba memutar kenangannya bersama V di pohon ini.

'Aku merindukanmu V' batin jungkook.

Ia tetap menutup mata dan memikirkan V dalam diam. Tak terasa air matanya turun dengan perlahan. Jungkookpun membuka mata dan mengusapnya.

"Jungkook"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati jimin yang tersenyum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya jimin dan segera duduk disamping jungkook.

"Ahh tidak juga" ucap jungkook.

"Mengapa matamu berkaca-kaca?" Tanya jimin memperhatikan.

"Tidak ada" ucap jungkook dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak ada. Aku tau kau pasti bosan dikamar, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kemari" ucap jimin.

"Ahh begitu" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya jimin.

"Belum" ucap jungkook.

"Mau makan bersama?" Tanya jimin.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak ingin makan" ucap jungkook menolaknya.

"Mm baiklah. Apa kau akan ke atap lagi besok saat istirahat?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne, aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk beristirahat" ucap jungkook.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan V? Apa sudah membaik?" Tanya jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Ia seketika kembali mengingat V.

"Aku sekarang sudah mulai memiliki banyak teman karena perubahan sikapku. Aku sudah tidak lagi berkelahi. Rasanya enak menjadi orang yang tidak bermasalah" kekeh jimin lalu menatap jungkook.

"E-eh jungkook?" Jimin terkejut melihat jungkook yang mulai menangis.

Sepertinya omongan jimin tidak didengarkan oleh jungkook.

"Kau mengapa menangis?" Tanya jimin dan mencakup wajah jungkook.

Jungkook terisak pelan. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh seorang namja bernama V.

"Aku hiks aku merindukannya" ucap jungkook menangis lebih kencang.

GREP

Jungkook terkejut. Jimin memeluknya.

"Nangislah. Keluarkan semuanya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya" ucap jimin dan mengelus punggung jungkook.

Jungkook tambah terisak keras. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan orang lain untuk bercerita.

"Hiks V sa-ngat jahat hiks d-dia berkata tidak hiks mengenalku" ucap jungkook.

"Hey mungkin V sedang memiliki mood yang jelek tadi" ucap jimin.

"D-dia jahat hiks dia s-sangat jahat hiks" ucap jungkook dan meremas baju depan jimin.

Jimin tersenyum pelan.

"Sudahlah jungkook, mungkin V belum bisa memaafkanmu" ucap jimin yang masih setia mengelus punggung jungkook.

"T-tapi hiks meng-apa dia harus hiks dingin kepadaku hiks" ucap jungkook.

Jimin melepas pelukannya lalu mencakup wajah jungkook.

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia pasti memaafkanmu jungkook" ucap jimin.

"T-tapi hiks tapi-"

"Sst, hilangkanlah kekhawatiranmu" ucap jimin.

Jimin terpukau melihat wajah jungkook yang dipikirnya sangat imut dari dekat. Gigi kelinci tersebut terlihat bergetar ketika jungkook terisak keras.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap jimin dan melepas tangannya dari kedua pipi jungkook.

Ia lalu mengusap air mata jungkook. Perlahan tangisan jungkook semakin mereda. Jimin tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika berperilaku baik" ucap jungkook dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Jinjja?" Tanya jimin.

"Gomawo jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Ne, jika kau ingin bercerita kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" ucap jimin.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Mm aku ingin balik ke kamar ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tentu, mau kuantar?" Tanya jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati jungkook. Sampai ketemu besok" ucap jimin.

"Ne jimin gomawo" ucap jungkook.

Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman. Ia tidak berniat kembali ke kamar. Ia hanya berniat sendirian. Perasaannya kini benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk sendiri. Ia butuh ketenangan. Jungkookpun dengan nekat berjalan ke gedung sekolah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke atap. Walaupun hari sudah malam dan gedung sudah sangat sepi, jungkook tidak takut. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri. Sesampai di atap, ia berdiri mendekati pembatas pagar. Ia menatap lurus dan memperhatikan lampu-lampu kota seoul yang terlihat sangat indah. Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Angin kencang menerpa kulitnya membuat jungkook menggigil sedikit.

"Enaknya sendiri" ucap jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersender pada pagar pembatas atap. Ia terus memikirkan V dan kembali menangis sendirian hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di atap.

"Jungkook! Yak!"

Jungkook terbangun perlahan karena tubuhnya diguncang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap jimin.

"J-jimin?" Ucap jungkook.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan membeku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap jimin dan memegang kening jungkook.

"Astaga tubuhmu panas, wajahmu sangat pucat jungkook" ucap jimin.

"Aku ketiduran" ucap jungkook pelan.

"Baliklah ke kamar" ucap jimin.

Jungkook dapat melihat jelas jimin sudah memakai seragamnya lengkap.

"Ahh apa sekolah sudah dimulai?" Tanya jungkook dan berniat untuk berdiri.

"Sebentar lagi" ucap jimin.

Jimin membantu jungkook berdiri. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Jungkook berjalan hendak keluar dari atap tetapi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Tangan kanannya memegang tubuh jimin dengan sangat erat sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya yang berat. Detik kemudian, jungkook terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Jimin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh jungkook sebelum berbenturan di tanah.

"Jungkook!"

Jimin langsung menggendong jungkook ala bridal style dan langsung membawanya kembali ke kamar. Ia tidak peduli tatapan banyak orang yang melihatnya turun dari tangga. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, jimin dengan cepat mengetuk pintu tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, pintu tersebut terbuka. Memperlihatkan V yang sudah memakai seragamnya juga. V menatap jimin dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa?" Ucap V.

"Jungkook pingsan" ucap jimin.

V yang melihat jungkook langsung terkejut. Ia mengambil tubuh jungkook secara paksa dari gendongan jimin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap V dan langsung menaruh jungkook di atas kasurnya.

"Aku akan merebut jungkook darimu" ucap jimin tersenyum.

SRET BUGH!

V dengan cepat menarik jimin keluar dari kamar dan memukul jimin. Jimin langsung terkapar dilantai koridor karena menerima pukulan tiba-tiba dari V.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?! Jangan pernah sakiti jungkook!" Ucap V dan kembali memukul jimin.

"Jungkook sudah mempercayaiku. Namja itu terlalu bodoh" ucap jimin.

Ya, jimin hanya berpura-pura baik pada jungkook. Oh ayolah, jimin tetaplah jimin. Mana mungkin dia mau berteman dengan jungkook yang jelas-jelas merupakan teman dekat atau mungkin pacarnya V. Jimin tidak mengetahui hal itu. Tetapi yang pasti, dia akan menyakiti V lewat jungkook.

"Mwo?!"

"Dia selalu datang kepadaku untuk menceritakan kesedihannya. Itu berarti dia mempercayaiku" ucap jimin.

"Jika kau berani menyakitinya lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" ucap V menatap tajam mata jimin.

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah meminta maafmu, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Dia akan segera menjadi milikku" ucap jimin dan terkekeh.

V kembali memukul jimin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan jungkook mempercayaimu lagi" ucap V dan segera masuk ke kamar meninggalkan jimin yang sudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah.

V dengan emosi dan nafas tersenggal-senggal menatap jungkook yang masih pingsan. Ia menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu baru duduk disamping jungkook. V memegang kening jungkook.

"Panas" ucap V.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucap V lagi.

V menyelimuti jungkook dan segera mengganti bajunya menjadi baju rumah karena sebelumnya ia menggunakan seragam. V memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah karena jungkook sedang sakit. Setelah mengganti baju, V segera keluar kamar untuk membeli makanan dikantin. Ia juga mengambil obat penurun panas di uks. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Sesampai dikamar, ia melihat jungkook yang sudah sadar. Jungkook terduduk di atas kasur sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar" ucap V.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah V.

"A-ah n-ne" ucap jungkook.

"Makanlah" ucap V dan memberikan kotak makanan untuk jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanan tersebut. V hanya melihat jungkook dalam diam membuat jungkook takut. Ya, jungkook takut. Setelah selesai, V memberikan jungkook obat. Jungkook menatap V bingung.

"Ini obat penurun panas" ucap V.

Jungkookpun mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya.

"G-gomawo" ucap jungkook.

V duduk di atas kasur jungkook dan memperhatikan jungkook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya V.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Mengapa kau bisa pingsan?" Tanya V.

"A-aku ketiduran di atap" ucap jungkook.

"Wae? Mengapa kau bisa diatap pada malam hari? Apa kau bersama jimin disana? Mengapa jimin yang menggendongmu kemari?" Tanya V.

"A-aku aku tidak tau mengapa jimin mengetahui bahwa aku ada di atap. Aku hanya ingin sendirian" ucap jungkook.

V mendekatkan wajahnya pada jungkook.

"Aku minta maaf" ucap V.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar kesal karena kau membohongiku. Tetapi kurasa aku sudah keterlaluan hingga membuatmu menangis seperti itu" ucap V.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku mengikutimu jungkook. Aku mengikutimu ke taman kemaren. Aku melihatmu menangis dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Maafkan aku" ucap V.

TBC!

* * *

Ciee taehyung minta maaf.

Takut jungkook diambil ya? Hihihi~

Gimana kelanjutannya? Jangan lupa review yaa^^

Terima kasih sudah baca guys, see ya!


	8. Trust Me

Kelamaan yaa updatenya? mianhae T.T

Yuk langsung dibaca!

Last section on part 7 :

["Aku mengikutimu jungkook. Aku mengikutimu ke taman kemaren. Aku melihatmu menangis dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Maafkan aku" ucap V.]

* * *

Part 8 : Trust Me

Jungkook benar-benar merasakan rasa senang yang sangat besar. Ia tidak menyangka V akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf" ucap jungkook menghela nafas.

"Dimaafkan" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya?" Ucap V.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

CUP

V mengecup bibir jungkook dan tersenyum. Ia lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah jungkook.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap V.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"A-aku juga" ucap jungkook.

"Aku merindukanmu jungkook. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau selamat dari penyakit tersebut?" Tanya V menatap jungkook.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf V-"

"Taehyung" ucap V.

"Ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Panggil aku taehyung" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Sepertinya V memang benar-benar memaafkannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf taehyung, aku sudah mencoba mencari tentangmu tetapi aku tidak menemukan apapun. Ayahku juga mencoba mencari nomor telefonmu" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum lembut.

"Ne, setidaknya kau sudah berada bersamaku" ucap V.

"Apa kau benar-benar memaafkanku?" Tanya jungkook.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Tanya V.

"K-kau sangat jahat" ucap jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar kesal padamu" ucap V dan mengacak rambut jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Gomawo" ucap jungkook senang.

"Istirahatlah, suhu tubuhmu masih panas" ucap V.

"Ne" ucap jungkook.

V membantu jungkook untuk kembali ke posisi tidur. Ia menaikkan selimut jungkook hingga ke dada. V tersenyum menatap jungkook. Ia mengelus lembut rambut jungkook.

"Tidurlah" ucap V.

Jungkook mengangguk dan segera menutup matanya sedangkan V kembali ke kasurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menonton televisi dengan volume yang kecil. V kembali memikirkan kata-kata jimin tadi.

'Apa dia berpikir dapat merebut jungkook? Jungkook menyayangiku' batin V.

Jujur saja, ucapan jimin tadi membuat V takut jungkook akan direbut olehnya. V tentu tidak akan membiarkan jungkook meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'Jungkook tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan jimin lagi' batin V.

Jungkook terbangun. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Tubuhnyapun masih terasa lemas. Ia menatap sekitar dan melihat V yang masih menonton televisi.

"Taehyung?" Ucap jungkook.

V mendudukan dirinya lalu menatap jungkook.

"Kau tidur sangat cepat" ucap V lalu berjalan ke kasurnya jungkook.

"Jinja?" Tanya jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk.

"Apa masih pusing?" Tanya V.

"Ne" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau mau makan lagi?" Tanya V.

"Tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak" ucap V dan memegang kening jungkook.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih panas" ucap V.

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Ne, tiduran saja" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan jimin?" Tanya V yang duduk disamping jungkook.

"Aku lupa, aku bertemu dengannya di atap" ucap jungkook.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya V.

"Tidak ada, kau tidak perlu khawatir, jimin sekarang sangat baik padaku" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Tidak jungkook, dia tidak baik" ucap V.

"Dia bahkan ingin meminta maaf padamu tae" ucap jungkook.

"Dia hanya bersandiwara didepanmu, jimin tetaplah jimin" ucap V.

"Tidak, dia berubah taehyung, dia menjadi baik" ucap jungkook.

"Percayalah, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu. Dia berkata seperti itu padaku disaat dia menggendongmu kemari" ucap V.

"Berikanlah orang lain kesempatan tae, dia ingin berubah" ucap jungkook.

"Kumohon jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" ucap V.

"Waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku takut kau disakiti" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana" ucap jungkook.

BEEP

Jungkook menatap handphonenya yang layarnya menyala menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk. Vpun langsung mengambil hp jungkook dan memberikannya pada jungkook. Jungkook membuka hpnya lalu membaca pesan yang dikirim dari jimin.

From : Jimin

Jungkook bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjengukmu, bolehkah? Aku merindukanmu hihi.

Jungkook terkekeh membacanya.

"Nugu?" Tanya V.

"Jimin" ucap jungkook.

To : Jimin

Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menolongku jimin. Tentu saja.

"Apa yang dia bilang?" Tanya V.

"Dia menanyakan kabarku dan dia ingin kemari nanti" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak. Dia tidak boleh kemari" ucap V.

"Waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aish jungkook, dia itu orang jahat mengapa bisa kau mempercayainya" ucap V menatap jungkook.

"Dia ingin berubah, hargailah dia" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

BEEP

Layar hp jungkook lagi menyala.

From : Jimin

Apa V sekolah?

Jungkook langsung membalasnya.

To : Jimin

Tidak. V disini bersamaku.

V dengan wajah kusam menatap jungkook. Jujur saja, V merasa sedikit 'cemburu'.

"Dia hanya ingin menjengukku tae, kumohon jangan berkelahi dengannya" ucap jungkook menatap V.

"Hm baiklah jika kau memintanya" ucap V menghela nafas.

BEEP

From : Jimin

Yah, jadi kita tidak bisa berduaan ya? Kkk jika kau sudah sembuh, ayo ke taman lagi. Aku ingin bercerita. Aku ingin kau juga menikmati waktu bersamaku.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

To : Jimin

Fokuslah pada pelajaran. Kita bisa berbincang nanti.

"Berhentilah main hp, kau masih sakit" ucap V yang mulai kesal.

V langsung mengambil hp jungkook dan menaruhnya ditempat yang agak jauh dari kasur.

"Aku belum selesai" ucap jungkook.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia mempunyai rencana jahat" ucap V.

"Aigoo taehyung, kau terlalu berpikiran negatif eoh" ucap jungkook.

"Aku mengenal jimin kook, dia orang yang seperti itu" ucap V.

"Seperti itu maksudnya?" Tanya jungkook.

"Dia akan baik diawal agar dipercaya. Setelah dipercaya, dia akan melakukan rencananya" ucap V.

"Sudahlah taehyung, jangan berpikiran negatif terus" ucap jungkook.

"Intinya jangan terlalu dekat" ucap V.

"Neee arraseo" ucap jungkook.

"Aku ingin mandi" ucap jungkook.

"Kau masih sakit" ucap V.

"Aku bisa mandi" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak, jangan mandi. Tubuhmu masih lemas" ucap V.

"Huhh aku bosan" ucap jungkook.

V mengelus lembut rambut jungkook.

"Apa tangan dan kakimu sudah sembuh tae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne, semuanya sudah sembuh" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum hangat dan menikmati rambutnya dihelus lembut. Perlahan jungkook menutup matanya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman.

CUP

Jungkook membuka matanya. V menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Diamlah sebentar" ucap V lalu mencium jungkook lagi.

Ia melumat lembut bibir mungil jungkook. Jungkook menutup matanya dan menyamankan dirinya. V mengelus lembut pipi jungkook sambil menciumnya. Jungkook merindukan ciuman ini. Ciuman lembut yang diberikan oleh V. Perlahan V melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap jungkook. V tersenyum hangat. Jungkook yang ditatap menjadi sangat gugup. Ia malu.

"Aku benar-benar senang. Aku menemukan sahabat duluku dan ternyata dia adalah orang yang sangat kusayang" ucap V kembali mengelus rambut jungkook.

Jungkook benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Aku juga senang kau sudah tidak marah padaku" ucap jungkook.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu. Apa kau ingat sebelumnya aku pernah menyuruhmu ke taman pada sore hari?" Tanya V.

"Ne. Sebelum berkelahi kau menyuruhku ke taman. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Rencanaku gagal pada hari itu. Jadi aku ingin melaksanakan rencanaku sekarang saja" ucap V.

Ya. V ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada jungkook. Seharusnya ia melakukannya ditaman bersama hoseok, hanya saja ia benar-benar ingin cepat menjadikan jungkook sebagai pacarnya.

"Memangnya kau mau ngapain di taman?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap V.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Jungkook, apa kau ma-"

TOK TOK TOK

V menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada saja yang mengganggu" ucap V.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

"Buka dulu, nanti kita bicara lagi" ucap jungkook.

V hanya mengangguk. Ia segera membuka pintu dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ia lihat sekarang jimin.

"Apa?" Tanya V pada jimin.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Jung-kook-ku" ucap jimin dengan penuh penekanan.

"Yak! Dia it-"

"Taehyung nuguya?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ahh tidak, bukan siapa-siapa" ucap V lalu menutup pintunya.

Jimin dengan sigap menahan pintu tersebut.

"Hey jungkook, ini aku jimin. V tidak memberiku masuk" ucap jimin.

"Taehyung jangan seperti itu" ucap jungkook menatap taehyung.

Vpun menghela nafas dan membiarkan jimin masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin dengan wajah ceria langsung duduk di atas kasur jungkook.

"Hey kookie, apa masih sakit?" Tanya jimin dan menatap jungkook.

V berdecak kesal mendengar jimin memanggil jungkook dengan kookie. V memilih untuk duduk di kasurnya sendiri dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik jimin.

"Aku sudah membaik, seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang kemari" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa kau dengar? Pergilah" ucap V.

"Aku kemari ingin membawakanmu makanan" ucap jimin dan memperlihatkan plastik yang ia bawa.

"Woah itu apa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku membelikanmu makanan luar. Aku meminta izin pada satpam dan berkata bahwa orang tuaku sedang sekarat di rumah sakit" kekeh jimin.

"Ne? Yak omongan adalah doa" ucap jungkook.

"Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada jungkook santai saja" ucap jimin.

Jungkook langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Mianhae" ucap jungkook.

"Gwaenchana, sekarang makan ya?" Tanya jimin dan membuka makanan yang ada di dalam plastik tersebut.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk secara perlahan. V berdiri dari kasurnya dan duduk disamping jungkook.

"Kau sudah membawakan makanan kan? Sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap V.

"Taehyung jangan bersikap kasar" ucap jungkook.

"Dengarkan itu taehyung" ucap jimin.

Ya jimin sudah tau nama asli V karena dulu mereka memang benar-benar bersahabat.

"Aku suapin ya?" Tanya jimin.

V langsung mengambil makanan tersebut beserta sendoknya.

"Aku yang suapin" ucap V.

"Cih aku yang membelikannya" ucap jimin.

"Aku yang menyuapinya" ucap V.

"H-hey aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap jungkook dan mengambil makanan tersebut dari tangan V.

"Kau masih sakit jungkook, biarkan aku menyuapimu" ucap jimin.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri" ucap jungkook.

"Jangan berpura-pura baik" ucap V.

"Apa masalahmu denganku? Aku tidak mencari masalah hari ini denganmu" ucap jimin menatap V.

V hanya menatap jimin dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini denganmu V" ucap jimin.

"Ne? Haha kau minta maaf?" Tanya V.

Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Jimin sudah berubah tae" ucap jungkook.

Jimin langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak. Dia tetaplah jahat" ucap V.

"Hey aku meminta maaf padamu" ucap jimin.

"Kau bersandiwara" ucap V.

"Taehyung kumohon jangan berpikir negatif terus" ucap jungkook.

"Kau harus mempercayaiku jungkook. Dia hanya berpura-pura baik didepanmu" ucap V.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Kumohon maafkan aku V" ucap jimin.

"Kau benar-benar munafik" ucap V.

Mata jimin berkaca-kaca. Ia melancarkan aktingnya agar terlihat benar-benar baik didepan jungkook.

"Percayalah padaku" ucap jimin.

"Y-yak jimin j-jangan menangis" ucap jungkook melihat jimin.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal" ucap jimin menatap V.

"Taehyung maafkanlah dia, dia sudah berubah" ucap jungkook.

BUGH

Jungkook terkejut. V memukul jimin hingga terjatuh dari kasur.

"YAK!" Jungkook langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan membantu jimin berdiri.

"Taehyung apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya jungkook.

"Sudah kukatakan dia hanya bersandiwara" ucap V.

"Dia kemari menjengukku dan membawakanku makanan. Dia bahkan meminta maaf padamu. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Mwo? Yak percayalah padaku jungkook" ucap V.

"Aku akan kembali nanti. Kumohon jangan mengikutiku" ucap jungkook.

Jungkook segera menarik jimin keluar kamar. Jimin melirik V dan memberikan smirknya sedangkan V frustasi.

"Aish jungkook kau benar-benar percaya pada jimin" ucap V dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Maafkan aku jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Kau sudah menjengukku tetapi kau malah mendapatkan perilaku buruk" ucap jungkook yang merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana" ucap jimin.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" ucap jimin.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Tubuhmu masih lemas" ucap jimin.

"Gwaenchana" ucap jungkook.

"Kau harus beristirahat jungkook" ucap jimin.

"Aku ingin ke taman" ucap jungkook.

"Ne, aku akan menemanimu" ucap jimin.

Mereka berduapun ke taman. Jungkook kembali duduk dibawah pohon besar bersama jimin. Jungkook langsung menutup matanya bersandar pada batang pohon. Tubuhnya memang masih lemas.

"Jungkook" ucap jimin.

"Mm?" Tanya jungkook.

"Apa aku sudah berubah?" Tanya jimin.

"Ne, kau sudah menjadi baik" ucap jungkook membuka matanya dan tersenyum menatap jimin.

"Aku mengikuti caramu. Aku sekarang memiliki orang yang kusayang" ucap jimin ikut tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Caraku berhasil bukan?" Kekeh jungkook.

"Tentu, caramu berhasil" ucap jimin.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sayangi?" Tanya jungkook.

"Orang yang memberiku saran tersebut" ucap jimin terkekeh.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ya. Aku menyayangimu" ucap jimin.

TBC!

* * *

Gimana lanjutannyaa?

Oh yaa aku mau kasih tau, di part selanjutnya akan ada konten 18+ hehe~

Jadi kalau gak suka yang 18+, jangan dibaca yaa~

Dan aku akan up ketika selesai lebaran yahh^^

Terima kasih sudah baca part ini, kutunggu reviewnya^^


	9. I Don't Trust You

WARNING!

Dalam part ini, terdapat banyak sekali adegan yang menggunakan konten 18+

Jadi jika tidak menyukai konten 18+, bisa langsung out ya hehe~

* * *

Halooo guys, dibaca dulu peringatan di atas yaa~

Sesuai ucapanku bakal up habis lebaran, nihh udah aku up yaa~

Selamat lebaran btw guys minal aidin walfaidin~

Happy Reading!

Last section on part 8 :

["N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ya. Aku menyayangimu" ucap jimin.]

* * *

Part 9 : I Don't Trust You

Jungkook terdiam.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya jimin.

"A-aku menyayangi V" ucap jungkook.

Jimin terdiam sebentar.

'Aku akan tetap merebutmu dari V bagaimanapun caranya' batin jimin.

"Ne, aku mengerti" ucap jimin.

"Maafkan aku jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak masalah" kekeh jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Tidurlah kookie, kau butuh istirahat" ucap jimin dan menarik kepala jungkook agar bersandar pada bahunya.

Jungkook hanya diam dan menurut. Lagipula dia memang butuh istirahat. Jungkookpun menutup matanya dan tidur dibahu jimin.

V menatap jungkook dan jimin dari kejauhan. Hatinya terasa panas. Ingin V memukul jimin sekarang tetapi ia akan terlihat buruk didepan jungkook. Vpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap.

'Eoh kasur' batin jungkook.

Jungkookpun menatap sekitarnya dan mendapatkan jimin yang sedang mematikan televisi.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh.

"Ahh kau sudah bangun" ucap jimin.

"Apa ini kamarmu?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne, aku membawamu kemari" ucap jimin.

"Terima kasih jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Ini jam berapa?" Tanya jungkook.

"Jam 8 malam" ucap jimin.

"Ne? Aku tidur terlalu lama" ucap jungkook dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Jimin naik ke kasur dan mendekati jungkook. Ia menatap jungkook.

"Kau sangat manis jungkook. Aku menyayangimu. Lupakanlah V" ucap jimin.

"T-tidak. Aku menyayangi V" ucap jungkook.

"Wae? Mengapa bisa kau menyayanginya?" Tanya jimin dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jungkook.

"A-aku aku t-ti-"

"Kau gugup seperti ini membuatmu tambah terlihat manis" ucap jimin.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadilah milikku" ucap jimin.

"T-tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Wae?" Tanya jimin.

"A-aku menyayangi V" ucap jungkook.

"V, V, dan V" ucap jimin yang mulai kesal mendengar nama V.

"Aku lebih baik darinya" ucap jimin.

Jungkook hanya diam.

"Kau harus menjadi milikku jungkook" ucap jimin.

"M-mianh-"

"Kau harus" ucap jimin.

"T-tidak a-aku t-tidak mau" ucap jungkook.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu?" Tanya jimin.

"J-jangan" ucap jungkook.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kelinci yang kebingungan" ucap jimin.

Jungkook hanya diam.

"Jadilah milikku" ucap jimin lagi.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Aigoo aku sudah bersama denganmu hampir tiap hari tetapi kau belum juga bisa melupakan V" ucap jimin.

"A-aku mau balik" ucap jungkook dan berdiri menuju pintu.

Kepalanya kembali merasakan pening. Tubuhnya juga masih lemas. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu, pintunya tidak dapat dibuka.

"Jimin mengapa pintunya tidak dapat dibuka?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku menguncinya" ucap jimin.

"Bukalah, aku ingin kembali" ucap jungkook menatap jimin.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Tanya jimin dan mendekati jungkook.

Jimin menyudutkan jungkook pada ujung kamarnya. Jungkook terus menunduk takut pada jimin. Jimin mengunci pergerakan jungkook. Jimin memegang kedua pipi jungkook.

"Aku menyukai seseorang yang takut padaku jungkook" ucap jimin.

CUP

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya. Jimin mencium jungkook dengan kasar. Jungkook mencoba melepas ciuman tersebut tetapi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Iapun memukul perut jimin menggunakan sikunya. Jiminpun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap jungkook.

"Kau bodoh karena tidak percaya dengan V" ucap jimin.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Apa kau berpikir aku benar-benar berubah menjadi baik? Heol" ucap jimin.

"K-kau berbohong?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin menyakiti V darimu sayang" ucap jimin tersenyum.

"M-mwo?!"

"Kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap jimin.

PLAK

Jungkook langsung menampar jimin. Jimin mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar ya?"

Jimin langsung menarik paksa tubuh jungkook dan melemparnya ke kasur. Jungkook tersentak. Jimin langsung menimpa tubuh jungkook dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Jimin memegang kedua tangan jungkook.

"A-andhhmpfwae"

Jungkook mencoba melepaskan dirinya tetapi tubuhnya sangat lemas. Perlahan air mata turun dari matanya. Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap jungkook dengan smirknya.

"Kau menikmatinya? Bayangkan saja, V pasti sangat kecewa padamu sekarang" ucap jimin dan langsung menyerang leher putih milik jungkook.

"Yakhh" jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kasur tersebut.

Jimin terus melumatnya hingga memberikan tanda di sana.

"Ini tanda kepemilikanku" ucap jimin menatap bekas keunguan disana.

"H-hentikan hiks" ucap jungkook yang terlihat pasrah.

Jimin melepas baju jungkook dengan sekali tarikan. Jungkook langsung menarik-narik tangannya yang lagi lagi dipegang erat oleh jimin.

"Tubuhmu sangat bersih. Sayang V tidak dapat mencicipinya terlebih dahulu" ucap jimin dan kembali memberikan kecupan kecupan di tubuh tersebut.

"B-berhentihh hiks" ucap jungkook.

Jimin menjilat puting jungkook.

"Hyakhh b-berhen-akhh"

Jimin menggigit dan menghisap puting jungkook membuat jungkook semakin lemas tak berdaya.

"Enak bukan?" Tanya jimin.

Jimin kembali mencium jungkook. Ia melepaskan kedua tangan jungkook. Kedua tangannya kini memainkan puting jungkook.

"Hmpftthh"

Jimin melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan menatap jungkook.

"Wajahmu sangat menggoda" ucap jimin.

Jungkook menggunakan kesempatan tersebut dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mendorong tubuh jimin yang berada di atasnya. Jimin terjatuh. Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

'Sial aku lupa pintunya dikunci' batin jungkook mengumpat.

Jungkook menggedor-gedor pintu dan ingin berteriak. Tetapi belum saja berteriak, jimin menutup mulut jungkook dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hey kelinci kecil, jangan macam-macam" ucap jimin tepat ditelinga jungkook membuat tubuh jungkook merasakan seperti tersengat listrik.

Jimin langsung menarik rambut jungkook dan membawanya ke kasur lagi.

"Arghh" jungkook meringis kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik paksa.

Jimin mencium jungkook lagi dengan kasar sembari memainkan puting jungkook. Kali ini jungkook benar-benar pasrah. Ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Kepalanya juga semakin pening. Jimin menurunkan celana jungkook.

"Y-yak apa yan-nghhh"

Jimin menyentuh milik jungkook yang sudah menegang didalam.

"Milikmu kecil" ucap jimin.

Jimin mengelus milik jungkook hingga menggenggamnya dan menaik turunkan tangannya.

"H-henhhtikanngh"

Jungkook merutuki tubuhnya yang merasa nikmat. Ia tidak mau seperti ini bersama jimin. Tubuhnya terus memberikan respon baik terutama pada mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

"Teruslah mendesah sayang" ucap jimin.

Jimin mempercepat temponya membuat jungkook semakin bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kasur.

"Ahh b-berhhentihh hiks"

Tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Tetapi otaknya terus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Jungkook menangis lagi.

"K-kumohonhh"

Jungkook mendesah tak karuan merasakan miliknya semakin membesar. Jimin yang mengetahui jungkook akan mencapai klimaks tambah mempercepat tempo membuat jungkook semakin menggila.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Tanya jimin.

"A-aku ngh-AKHH"

Tubuh jungkook menegang sembari melenguh panjang membuat jimin mengeluarkan smirknya. Jungkook mencapai klimaks. Ia mengeluarkan cairannya dibaju jimin. Nafas jungkook tersenggal-senggal.

"Berhhentihh hiks" ucap jungkook.

Jimin meraba wajah jungkook.

"Kau lelah? Kita belum memulainya" ucap jimin terkekeh.

"K-kumohonhh berhenti" ucap jungkook.

"Suhu tubuhmu semakin panas hm" ucap jimin menynetuh tubuh jungkook.

Jimin melebarkan selangkangan jungkook.

"Y-yakh apa yang-hiks kau inginkan" tanya jungkook menatap takut jimin.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap jimin.

"Andwae! Yak! Hiks"

Jungkook melawan jimin dengan cara menendang-nendang kakinya sembarang.

"Diamlah" ucap jimin dan menahan kaki jungkook dan membukanya lebar.

"A-aku tidak mau!" Ucap jungkook.

Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memukul-mukul jimin menggunakan tangannya.

PLAK!

BRUK!

"Diam!" Bentak jimin.

Jungkook terkejut. Ia baru saja ditampar dan didorong kasar oleh jimin. Jungkook terus menangis terisak.

"Nikmati saja permainannya" ucap jimin.

"K-kumohon hiks" ucap jungkook.

Jimin kembali membuka selangkangan jungkook dan langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam hole jungkook.

"AKH HENTIKAN!" Ucap jungkook.

Ia merasakan holenya sangat perih karena dipaksa masuk oleh jari-jari jimin.

Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman karena merasakan perih. Jungkook terus meringis kesakitan sekaligus menangis. Jimin memasuk-keluarkan jarinya dengan tempo yang pelan. Tempo tersebut semakin lama semakin cepat membuat ringisan jungkook perlahan berubah menjadi desahan.

"Akhh j-jiminhh berhentihh"

"Teruslah sebut namaku sayang" ucap jimin dan mempercepat temponya.

Jungkook meremas sprei yang tidak bersalah tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Ia terus mendesah menikmati permainan yang diberikan jimin. Jungkook menutup matanya pasrah.

"A-aku mhhmau keluarhh"

Jimin tambah mempercepat tempo jarinya didalam hole jungkook.

"Hya-AKHHHHH"

Cairan jungkook kembali keluar di baju jimin. Nafas jungkook tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya kini benar-benar tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Badanmu penuh dengan keringat hm kau sangat seksi" ucap jimin dan kembali mencium jungkook.

Jungkook mendorong lemas tubuh jimin.

"Hhentikanhh" ucap jungkook.

"Kau ingin ke acara inti hm?" Tanya jimin.

"Kumohon jangan" ucap jungkook.

Ia tidak mungkin mau kehilangan keperawanannya dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia cintai. Jimin menatap ke arah hole jungkook yang sudah basah.

"Aku ingin memasukimu" ucap jimin.

"A-andwae" ucap jungkook.

Jimin menggesek miliknya ke milik jungkook.

"H-hentikan" ucap jungkook.

"Ini akan terasa enak" ucap jimin dan kembali memasuki jarinya ke dalam hole jungkook.

"A-appo, hentikanh" ucap jungkook.

Jimin membuka-buka hole tersebut.

"Milikku akan muat masuk kesini" ucap jimin terkekeh.

"A-andwae! Andwae!" Ucap jungkook dan menepis tangan jimin agar berhenti memainkan holenya.

Jungkook berusaha untuk turun dari kasur. Holenya terasa sangat perih.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan kookie" ucap jimin memperhatikan jungkook.

Dan benar saja. Baru berjalan selangkah, jungkook sudah terjatuh. Jungkook kembali menangis. Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri jungkook yang masih terduduk lemas. Jimin langsung menarik kasar rambut jungkook dan memperhatikan leher jenjang jungkook yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda darinya.

"Akh-AKHH!"

Jimin semakin menarik rambut jungkook membuat jungkook berteriak kesakitan. Jimin kembali mencium dan melumat leher jungkook. Ia tetap menarik kasar rambut jungkook.

"BERHENTI KUMOHON!" Teriak jungkook dan terisak.

BRUK!

Jungkook terkejut mendengar suara keras dari arah pintu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati V yang menatapnya tajam. V mendobrak pintu tersebut. Jimin yang melihat V terkejut.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU PARK JIMIN!" Teriak V dan langsung berlari menuju jimin yang berada dibelakang jungkook.

V langsung memukul jimin berkali-kali sedangkan jungkook menangis keras.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Ucap V dan terus memukul jimin.

"H-hentikan hiks" ucap jungkook yang tidak kuat melihat semuanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JUNGKOOK?!"

V mencekik leher jimin.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Teriak jungkook.

Ia takut V akan membunuh jimin. V melepas cekikannya pada jimin.

"Aku dapat memastikan kau akan keluar dari sekolah ini segera" ucap V dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

V langsung mengambil pakaian jungkook dan memakaikan jungkook dengan pelan. Ia lalu menggendong jungkook ala bridal style meninggalkan jimin yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh darah. Jimin kembali berdiri. Ia mengejar V dan mendorong tubuh V membuat V terjatuh di koridor yang cukup ramai. Jungkook juga ikut terjatuh karena ia sedang digendong oleh V. Jungkook meringis merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada pinggul hingga bokongnya. V bangun dan kembali memukuli jimin. Semua orang yang berada dikoridor terkejut melihatnya. Beberapa orang panik dan takut. Ada yang langsung pergi dan juga diam memperhatikan perkelahian V dan jimin. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu petugas yang biasa mengurus anak-anak yang bermasalah di sekolah datang. Dia langsung melerai jimin dan V.

"Kalian harus ke kantorku. Sekarang!" Bentak petugas tersebut sambil menarik tangan jimin dan V.

V menoleh ke arah jungkook yang masih menangis. Ia ingin membawa jungkook ke kamar sekarang, tetapi tangannya ditarik oleh petugas tersebut.

"Tunggu aku dikamar!" Teriak V sebelum menghilang dari tembok-tembok.

Banyak orang memperhatikan jungkook yang masih menangis. Jungkook mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi sial. Badannya masih sangat lemas. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menyentuh bahu jungkook.

"Jungkook"

Jungkook menoleh dan mendapatkan hoseok.

"V memberikanku pesan dan menyuruhku membantumu kembali ke kamar" ucap hoseok.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Hoseokpun membantu jungkook berdiri. Tetapi, jungkook terus terjatuh. Hoseokpun menggendong jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap hoseok menatap jungkook.

"A-aku tidak mempercayai V" ucap jungkook.

"Ne?" Tanya hoseok.

"Aku lebih mempercayai jimin. V sudah memberitahuku tetapi aku tidak mempercayainya" ucap jungkook.

"Mempercayai apa?" Tanya hoseok.

"Jimin sudah meminta maaf padaku. Dia bertingkah baik. Aku mempercayai bahwa jimin sudah berubah. V sudah berkali-kali memberitahuku jangan terlalu dekat dengan jimin. Dia selalu berkata bahwa jimin tetaplah jimin yang jahat. T-tetapi aku tidak mempercayainya" ucap jungkook dan mengusap air matanya.

"V sangat mencintaimu jungkook" ucap hoseok yang terus berjalan menggendong jungkook menuju ke kamar.

"Kau seharusnya mempercayainya" ucap hoseok membuat tangisan jungkook semakin membesar.

"E-eh aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu" ucap hoseok.

"Hiks ini memang salahku hiks" ucap jungkook terisak.

"Tidak, ini salah jimin" ucap hoseok.

Hoseok tentunya sudah mengetahui apa yang jimin lakukan karena leher jungkook sekarang penuh dengan bercak-bercak keunguan.

"V a-akan memarahiku lagi hiks" ucap jungkook.

"Aniya, V tidak mungkin memarahimu lagi. Apa kau takut V akan marah padamu?" Tanya hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Percayalah. Dia tidak akan memarahimu" ucap hoseok tersenyum menenangkan jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai dikamar. Hoseok langsung menurunkan tubuh jungkook di kasurnya dengan perlahan. Jungkook meringis pelan.

"Terima kasih hoseok" ucap jungkook yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan menemanimu hingga V kembali" ucap hoseok.

"Tidak usah, gwaenchana. Aku bisa sendiri" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu" ucap hoseok.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak" ucap jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya hoseok.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makanan dulu ne" ucap hoseok.

"J-jangan. Aku tidak lapar" ucap jungkook.

"Benarkah?" Tanya hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia tidak mau merepotkan hoseok lebih banyak lagi.

"Baiklah" ucap hoseok dan duduk di atas kasur disamping jungkook.

"Apa kau juga menyukainya?" Tanya hoseok menatap jungkook.

"V?" Tanya jungkook.

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Ne, dari dulu" ucap jungkook.

"Dari dulu?" Tanya hoseok.

"Apa kau pernah diceritakan V tentang jungkook sahabatnya yang terkena penyakit leukimia?" Tanya jungkook.

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Nah kau tau kan" ucap jungkook.

Hoseok terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap jungkook dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi tatapan tersebut berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut.

"Kau jungkook? Jeon jungkook? Sahabatnya V?!" Tanya hoseok.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Yak apa V mengetahuinya?! V sangat merindukanmu" ucap hoseok.

"Dia sudah tau" ucap jungkook.

"Woah kalian benar-benar jodoh eoh. Terpisah setelah sekian lama dan kembali dipertemukan!" Ucap hoseok heboh.

Jungkook terkekeh.

"Dulu sebelum V menjadi ketua, dia sangat sering membicarakanmu padaku dan juga jimin. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia merindukanmu. Aku bahkan sampai bosan mendengarkan ceritanya itu" kekeh hoseok.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne, tetapi semenjak ia menjadi ketua, ia menjadi lebih pemurung dan terkesan dingin karena jimin memusuhinya. Ia sudah menganggap jimin sebagai saudaranya sendiri ya tetapi begitulah. Mereka malah saling membunuh sekarang" ucap hoseok.

"Apa V berubah menjadi orang yang jahat?" Tanya jungkook.

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengganggu orang yang tidak memiliki salah. Dia memiliki karisma tersendiri yang membuatnya terlihat keren. Banyak namja maupun yeoja dulu menyukainya. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah menerima satupun yeoja maupun namja tersebut" ucap hoseok.

"Woah dia sangat keren" ucap jungkook.

"Semenjak V bertemu denganmu, ia terlihat lebih ceria dan berperilaku lebih baik dari biasanya. Dia tidak lagi terlambat masuk kelas" ucap hoseok.

Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Minta maaflah padanya. Dia tidak mungkin memarahimu karena kau tidak salah" ucap hoseok.

"Ne, aku pasti meminta maaf padanya" ucap jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap jungkook.

Ceklek.

Hoseok dan jungkook otomatis menolehkan wajahnya menuju pintu. V kembali. Mereka melihat V yang beberapa bagian wajahnya membiru akibat pukulan dari jimin. Hoseok langsung berdiri dari kasur dan menjauh sedangkan V langsung menggantikan posisi hoseok. Ia duduk disamping jungkook dan memperhatikan jungkook.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. V menatap ke arah hoseok.

"Gomawo hoseok" ucap V.

Hoseok mengerti itu maksudnya dia harus segera keluar dari kamar.

"Ne, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta pertolonganku lagi V" ucap hoseok.

V pun mengangguk. Hoseok keluar dari kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"T-taehyung maafkan aku" ucap jungkook yang matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik jungkook" ucap V.

"T-tidak. Aku yang bodoh" ucap jungkook.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon" ucap V.

"Maafkan aku" ucap jungkook.

"Hey, aku tidak marah padamu jungkook. Aku merasa bersalah padamu" ucap V.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Gwaenchana. Jangan menangis ne" ucap V menatap jungkook.

Jungkook perlahan tersenyum.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya V.

Jungkook mengangguk.

V mendongakkan dagu jungkook membuat leher jungkook terekspos bebas. Warna keunguan sangat banyak disana. V menyentuh tanda-tanda tersebut dengan sangat pelan.

"Maaf aku tidak dapat menjagamu dengan benar" ucap V.

"Ini bukan salahmu tae" ucap jungkook.

"Jimin akan segera keluar dari sekolah" ucap V dan berhenti menyentuh leher jungkook.

"Ne?! Benarkah?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne. Mungkin aku juga akan turun dari posisiku sebagai ketua" ucap V.

"W-waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku hanya bosan menjadi ketua" ucap V.

"P-pasti ini karenaku ya?" Tanya jungkook sedih.

"Mianhae jungkook. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita" ucap V.

"I-ini semua karenaku" ucap jungkook.

"Aniya, ini semua karena perasaanku padamu" ucap V.

"Aku sudah disentuh oleh j-jimin, k-kau masih mau denganku?" Tanya jungkook dan mencoba mengubah posisinya perlahan menjadi duduk di kasur.

"Aku tetap mencintaimu jungkook" ucap V tersenyum tulus.

Mata jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang taehyung. Jungkook meraih tubuh V dan memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"G-gomawo hiks" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya jungkook.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu kook. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu" ucap V.

Tangisan jungkook membesar.

"Hey hey mengapa tangisanmu semakin besar?" Tanya V dan melepas pelukan jungkook.

V menatap jungkook dan mengusap air mata jungkook yang terus turun.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak mempercayaiku. Aku tidak peduli kau sudah disentuh oleh jimin. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap V.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ne hiks taehyung aku juga mencintaimu" ucap jungkook.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Tersenyumlah" ucap V mengelus pipi jungkook.

Jungkook perlahan tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih indah" ucap V.

"Gomawo" ucap jungkook dan tersenyum.

Perlahan tangisannya mereda.

"Istirahatlah jungkook. Tubuhmu masih hangat" ucap V.

Jungkook mengangguk. V membantu jungkook mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran. V juga memakaikan jungkook selimut. Ia menatap jungkook dan mengelus rambut jungkook lembut.

"Lupakanlah hari ini. Lupakan apa yang jimin lakukan padamu. Lupakan semua kesedihanmu. Besok aku akan membuatmu senang jadi kuharap kau tidak lagi memikirkan hari ini" ucap V dan mengecup dahi jungkook.

"Ne taehyung" Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Jaljayo" ucap V dan kembali ke kasurnya.

Jungkook tidak berhenti tersenyum memikirkan V. Ia tidak lagi peduli terhadap tubuhnya yang sudah disentuh oleh jimin. Ia hanya memikirkan V.

TBC!

* * *

Terima kasih sudah baca loh ya, langsung review ajah kkk~


	10. I Love You

Haii readers, author mau kasih berita buruk nih.

Part 10 ini adalah part ending dari Love Is Not Over T.T

Tapi author bakal balik kasih cerita lainnya kok, hihi~

Happy reading guys!

Last section on part 9 :

["Jaljayo" ucap V dan kembali ke kasurnya.

Jungkook tidak berhenti tersenyum memikirkan V. Ia tidak lagi peduli terhadap tubuhnya yang sudah disentuh oleh jimin. Ia hanya memikirkan V.]

* * *

Part 10/Last Part : I Love You

Jungkook terbangun. Ia menguap dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya. Kosong.

"Kemana taehyung" ucap jungkook.

Jungkookpun berniat untuk mengambil handphonenya yang berada di meja lumayan dekat dengan kasurnya. Jungkook memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dilantai karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Mengapa ini sangat sakit" ucap jungkook dan berusaha kembali ke kasur.

Ceklek.

Jungkook menatap pintu dan munculah V. V terkejut melihat jungkook berada di lantai. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh jungkook dan kembali menaruhnya diatas kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya V.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengambil handphoneku" ucap jungkook.

V langsung mengambilkan handphonenya dan memberikannya pada jungkook.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya V.

"Kau tidak ada jadi aku ingin menelfonmu" ucap jungkook.

"Mianhae, aku tadi mengambil sarapan untukmu" ucap V tersenyum.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan mencoba untuk turun dari kasur. Tubuhmu masih lemas" ucap V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Makan sekarang ya?" Tanya V.

Lagi-lagi jungkook mengangguk dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku akan menyuapimu" ucap V.

"A-ani aku bisa-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap V dan terkekeh.

Jungkook tersenyum malu. V membuka makanan tersebut dan menyuapi jungkook dengan lembut. Ia memperhatikan wajah jungkook.

"J-jangan memperhatikanku" ucap jungkook yang malu.

"Wajahmu sangat manis jungkook" ucap V tersenyum menatap jungkook.

Jungkook hanya diam dengan pipi yang memerah. Tak lama kemudian, mereka menyelesaikan makan. Jungkook kembali ke posisi tidurannya.

"A-apa jimin sudah dikeluarkan?" Tanya jungkook.

"Ne, dia sudah dikeluarkan pagi ini" ucap V.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah atas dikeluarkannya jimin dari sekolah ini?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia benar-benar pria brengsek" ucap V.

"T-tapi-"

"Kau tidak bersalah jungkook. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kumohon lupakanlah" ucap V mengelus rambut jungkook.

"Ne.. terima kasih V" ucap jungkook.

"Ahh jungkook, aku ingin bertemu dengan hoseok sebentar ne? Tidak apa?" Tanya V menatap jungkook.

"Tentu saja tae" ucap jungkook.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar" ucap V.

"Hati-hatilah" ucap jungkook.

V menyalakan televisi.

"Aku tau kau pasti akan sangat bosan tanpaku" kekeh V.

"Ne maka dari itu cepatlah balik" ucap jungkook ikut terkekeh.

"Arraseo, aku pergi" ucap V.

Ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan jungkook. Jungkookpun menonton televisi dengan diam. Tak lama kemudian, hp jungkook tiba-tiba berdering memperlihatkan sederet huruf di layar hpnya. Tubuh jungkook menegang.

'Jimin menelfonku' batin jungkook.

Ia masih trauma akan jimin. Ia menghiraukan telefonnya dan mencoba tetap fokus pada televisi. Tak lama kemudian, dering pada telefon tersebut mati. Tetapi detik kemudian, dering tersebut kembali terdengar. Jimin terus menerus menelfonnya. Jungkookpun mengangkatnya.

"Halo" ucap jungkook berusaha tidak terdengar takut.

["Hai sayang"]

Jungkook terdiam.

["Bagaimana rasanya tadi malam? Enak bukan?"]

"Kumohon berhentilah menggangguku"

["Apa V masih ingin bersamamu? Haha"]

Mata jungkook berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu, dia masih mau bersamaku" ucap jungkook.

["V akan mendapatkan namja bekas eoh? Menjijikan"]

"Aku tidak bekas!"

["Tentu saja kau bekas, aku bahkan hampir memasukimu"]

"B-berhenti"

["Wae? Kau menginginkannya lagi? Apa yang akan V katakan jika ia tau bahwa kau merasa nikmat dimalam itu?"]

Air mata jungkook turun dari matanya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

["Ya sayang, kau menyukainya. V tidak akan menginginkanmu lagi. Kembalilah padaku"]

"TIDAK!"

Ceklek.

V memasuki ruangan bersama dengan hoseok. Ia terkejut menatap jungkook yang sedang menangis.

"Yak jungkook? Waeyo?" Tanya V mendekati jungkook.

["Eoh V ada disana? HEY V, JUNGKOOK MENYUKAI PERMAINANKU!"]

"Jimin?!" Tanya V pada jungkook.

V langsung merebut hp tersebut dan melemparnya ke lantai. Jungkook maupun hoseok terkejut. Jungkook menatap ke lantai dan melihat hpnya sudah terpecah belah.

"Apa yang jimin katakan padamu?" Tanya V menatap jungkook dan mengusap air mata yang masih turun dipipinya.

"Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap jungkook dan memeluk V.

"Tidak jungkook. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ucap V.

"J-jimin berkata k-kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi hiks" ucap jungkook.

"Sst jangan percaya dia" ucap V.

Ia melepas pelukan dan kembali mengusap air mata jungkook dengan lembut.

"Hey berhentilah menangis. Aku tetap disini bersamamu" ucap V.

"J-jan-hiks janji?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku berjanji" ucap V.

V terus mengusap air mata jungkook. Ia tau jungkook pasti sangat tertekan sekarang. V menatap ke hoseok.

"Sepertinya nanti malam saja" ucap V.

"Ahh baiklah" ucap hoseok.

Ia mendekati jungkook dan ikut menenangkannya. Perlahan jungkook mulai tenang dan menghentikan tangisannya.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap jungkook menatap V dan hoseok.

"Tentu" ucap hoseok.

V hanya tersenyum.

"Mm mengapa hoseok kemari?" Tanya jungkook.

"Dia ingin membantuku meluruskan suatu hal" ucap V.

"Kalau begitu selesaikanlah, aku sudah tidak apa apa" ucap jungkook.

"Nanti malam saja" ucap V.

"Wae?" Tanya jungkook.

"Nanti saja lihat dan ahh iyaa hoseok sudah menjadi ketua menggantikan posisiku" ucap V menatap hoseok dan tersenyum.

"Jinjja?! Woahh chukkae hoseok" ucap jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Ahh aniya, V yang seharusnya menjadi ketua. Dia sangat cocok menjadi ketua" ucap hoseok.

"Aku sudah bosan menjadi ketua" ucap V dan terkekeh.

"Aku akan tetap menganggapmu ketua" ucap hoseok.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Aku sekarang menjadi anggota biasa. Aku menyukainya. Jangan menganggapku ketua lagi. Kaulah ketuanya" ucap V.

"Aku belum terbiasa seperti ini" ucap hoseok dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Kau akan terbiasa" ucap V.

"Semangat" ucap jungkook.

"Terima kasih" kekeh hoseok.

Hp hoseok tiba-tiba berdering.

"Ahh maaf" ucap hoseok dan mengangkat telefonnya.

Jungkook dan V hanya terdiam memperhatikan hoseok. Beberapa detik kemudian, hoseok mematikan handphonenya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pamit dulu. Aku ada urusan. Nanti malam aku akan kembali" ucap hoseok.

"Tentu" ucap V.

"Hati-hati hoseok, terima kasih" ucap jungkook.

Hoseok tersenyum dan pergi keluar.

"Dia anak yang baik" kekeh V.

"Ne, dia sangat baik" ucap jungkook.

"Disaat aku memberitahu bahwa dia akan menjadi ketua, dia sangat terkejut. Ekspresinya sangat lucu. Dia tidak mau aku mengundurkan diri menjadi ketua. Tetapi walaupun dia sudah menjadi ketua, dia tetap ramah dan sopan kepadaku" kekeh V bercerita.

"Dia sangat setia pada atasannya" ucap jungkook.

"Ne, dia sangat cocok menjadi wakil. Tapi aku yakin dia juga akan cocok menjadi ketua" ucap V.

"Tentu saja, orang baik sepertinya pasti cocok menjadi ketua" ucap jungkook.

"Ahh iya jika kau ingin menelfon seseorang, gunakan hpku. Aku akan mengganti hpmu disaat libur panjang tiba" ucap V.

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan hp" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya V mengelus rambut jungkook.

"Tentu" ucap jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu? Kurasa suhu tubuhmu sudah normal" Tanya V.

"Tubuh bagian bawahku masih sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Besok pasti sembuh" ucap V.

"Ne taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah siang" ucap V.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" ucap jungkook.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga mengantuk" kekeh V dan terus mengelus rambut jungkook lembut.

"Tidurlah juga" ucap jungkook dan menepuk kasur disebelahnya.

"Baiklah" ucap V.

V menidurkan tubuhnya disamping jungkook. Ia menghadap dan menatap jungkook.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis jika aku melihatmu lebih dekat" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Tidurlah" ucap V dan menutup matanya.

Jungkookpun ikut menutup matanya. V lalu memeluk perut jungkook. Jungkook terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Iapun membuka matanya dan melihat V yang tersenyum manis menatapnya.

"Wae?" Tanya V.

"A-aniya" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah" ucap V.

Jungkookpun berusaha untuk tidur. Jantungnya terus berdebar kencang. Ia benar-benar nyaman seperti ini.

Jungkook terbangun. Ia tidak melihat V lagi disampingnya. Jungkookpun memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Ia mendengar gemercik air dari kamar mandi.

'Ahh dia mandi' batin jungkook.

Jungkook menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Ia menguap berkali-kali karena masih mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian, V muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia menatap jungkook dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun ya" ucap V dan langsung duduk di atas kasur jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Apa tubuhmu masih sakit?" Tanya V.

"Kurasa mulai membaik" ucap jungkook.

"Baguslah. Apa kau bosan dikamar?" Tanya V.

"Sangat" ucap jungkook sembari menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mau ke taman?" Tanya V.

Senyuman jungkook langsung melebar.

"Tentu!" Ucap jungkook.

"Tapi sebentar saja ya?" Tanya V.

"Waeyo?" Tanya jungkook.

"Kau kan masih sakit" ucap V.

"Tidak. Hanya tubuhku yang sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Sama saja" ucap V.

"Huh baiklah" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya V.

"Tentu" ucap jungkook.

V membantu jungkook untuk berdiri. Jungkook meringis pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya V.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan ke taman ne? Nanti tubuhmu semakin sakit" ucap V.

"Tidak, kumohon taehyung aku bosan" ucap jungkook merengek.

"Tapi nanti ditaman jangan banyak gerak ya?" Tanya V.

"Ne aku berjanji" ucap jungkook.

"Naiklah" ucap V dan merendahkan tubuhnya didepan jungkook.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku akan menggendongmu" ucap V.

"Aniya, aku bisa jalan" ucap jungkook dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan.

V langsung menarik tangan jungkook agar berada dibelakangnya dan mengalungkan kedua tangan jungkook pada lehernya. Tanpa berbicara, V langsung menaikkan tubuh jungkook pada punggungnya.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala" ucap V dan mulai berjalan dengan jungkook yang berada di punggungnya.

Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Gomawo" bisik jungkook.

V tersenyum dan langsung membawa jungkook ke taman belakang sekolah. Sampai disana, ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Kau ingin duduk dimana jungkook?" Tanya V.

"Bawah pohon saja" ucap jungkook.

Vpun segera membawanya ke bawah pohon. V menurunkan jungkook dengan sangat perlahan. Jungkook langsung duduk dan bersender pada pohon.

"Aigoo aku merasa sudah sangat lama tidak ke taman ini bersamamu" kekeh jungkook.

V hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka berdua menikmati ketenangan di taman tersebut.

"Cepatlah sembuh, kau pasti merindukan atap sekolah" kekeh V.

"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook.

"Oiiiii!"

Jungkook dan V spontan menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan hoseok yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya V.

"Aigoo memangnya tidak boleh aku menghampiri kalian?" Tanya hoseok.

"Ani. Kau menganggu" kekeh V.

Jungkook ikut terkekeh. Hoseok berdecak kesal.

"Aniyaa aku bercanda" ucap V.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya hoseok.

"Berkencan" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya hoseok.

"Sebentar lagi" kekeh V membuat jungkook tambah malu.

"Memangnya kau mau dengan V?" tanya hoseok pada jungkook.

"N-ne?" tanya jungkook yang menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Hoseok terkekeh.

"Ne, dia mau denganmu V" ucap hoseok dan tertawa.

"Y-yak" ucap jungkook.

KRINGGGGG!

"OMO! Apa itu?!" ucap hoseok yang terkejut.

Jungkook maupun V tertawa.

"Yak santai sedikit, itu bunyi hpku" ucap V dan mengeluarkan hpnya dari saku.

Hoseok hanya melongo menatap hp tersebut.

"Ahh sebentar ne, hoseok jagalah jungkook sebentar" ucap V.

"Eh kau mau kemana?" tanya jungkook.

"Ada sesuatu" ucap V tersenyum dan pergi menjauh dari pohon.

"Jangan khawatir, ada aku disini" ucap hoseok terkekeh.

"Gomawo" kekeh jungkook.

"Apa tubuhmu masih sakit?" tanya hoseok.

"Ne, aku masih belum bisa berjalan dengan normal" ucap jungkook.

"Dua hingga tiga hari lagi tubuhmu pasti membaik" ucap hoseok.

"Hft bagaimana dengan sekolahku" ucap jungkook.

"Jangan pikirkan itu dulu, pikirkanlah tubuhmu" ucap hoseok.

"Ne arraseo" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya hoseok.

"Ani, aku belum makan" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau mau makan sekarang?" tanya hoseok.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menunggu taehyung saja" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai taehyung?" tanya hoseok terkekeh.

"N-ne" ucap jungkook malu-malu.

"Woahhh, apa V sangat baik padamu hingga kau tertarik padanya" kekeh hoseok.

"Tentu saja" ucap jungkook ikut terkekeh.

Merekapun berbincang hingga 1 jam lamanya. Jungkook mulai kedinginan karena hari mulai malam.

"Kemana taehyung" ucap jungkook dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya hoseok.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Balik ke kamar ya?" ajak hoseok.

"Aniya, aku mau menunggu taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Hey nanti kau sakit lagi" ucap hoseok.

"Huu mengapa taehyung lama sekali" ucap jungkook.

"Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin ada urusan" ucap hoseok.

"Aku takut dia bertemu dengan jimin" ucap jungkook.

"Jimin sudah keluar dari sekolah" ucap hoseok.

"Tapi kan dia memiliki banyak anak buah disini" ucap jungkook.

"Jangan berpikiran begitu. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan dan mengatakan bahwa kita akan balik duluan. Dia pasti mengerti, apalagi kau kedinginan. Kalau kau sakit, V pasti memarahiku. Jadi kumohon, baliklah?" Ucap hoseok.

"Berjanjilah padaku V baik-baik saja" ucap jungkook.

"Ya jungkook, aku berjanji V baik-baik saja" ucap hoseok.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, ayo balik" ucap jungkook.

"Ne tunggu dulu" ucap hoseok dan mengeluarkan hpnya.

Hoseok mengetik pesan untuk taehyung seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Kajja" ucap hoseok dan berdiri.

Hoseok membantu jungkook berdiri dan memapah jungkook hingga ke depan kamar. Sesampai didepan kamar, hoseok berhenti memapah jungkook membuat tubuh jungkook hampir terjatuh.

"Ahh maaf jungkook. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini. Aku lupa ada yang harus kulakukan. Aku akan balik sekarang" ucap hoseok dan pergi tanpa menunggu jungkook berbicara.

Jungkook hanya bingung melihat kelakuan hoseok. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih. Jungkookpun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan membuka pintu kamar.

DORRRRR!

"OMO!"

Jungkook terkejut mendengar suara seperti bom dan langsung menutup matanya.

"Gwaenchana, bukalah matamu"

Jungkook terkejut. Ia mendengar suara V. Ya, itu suaranya V. Jungkook langsung membuka mata dan terpesona melihat banyak confetti warna warni yang perlahan jatuh dari udara didalam kamarnya. Ia memperhatikan kamarnya. Sangat indah. Ada banyak balon yang mengembang di atap-atap kamar dan juga diatas kasur. Jungkook memperhatikan dinding kamar yang banyak ditempel dengan foto, entah foto apa karena jungkook tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya. Jungkook juga melihat ada meja dan dua kursi ditengah-tengah ruangan antara kasurnya dan kasur V yang diatasnya ada beberapa makanan dan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar didalam vasnya.

"Woahhh! Ini ada apa taehyung?" tanya jungkook takjub melihat kamar mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mendekati jungkook. Ia menuntun jungkook menuju ke samping meja tersebut. Jungkook sekarang dapat dengan jelas melihat foto-foto yang ditempel. Ya itu foto mereka berdua. Foto jungkook dan juga V ketika kecil.

"Kau suka?" tanya V.

"Ne, ini menakjubkan" ucap jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca terharu melihat foto-foto tersebut.

V tersenyum dan berjalan menuju lemari sedangkan jungkook masih fokus memperhatikan satu persatu foto tersebut. V menepuk pundak jungkook. Jungkook dengan spontan membalikkan badannya. Ia terkejut melihat V berdiri didepannya dengan membawa satu buket bunga dan boneka yang lumayan besar. V menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut kepada jungkook. Jungkookpun mengambilnya.

"Apa kau tau ini bunga apa?" tanya V.

"Ne, ini baby breath putih" ucap jungkook.

"Baby breath menyimbolkan cinta yang abadi. Aku memberikannya padamu karena cintaku akan abadi padamu" ucap V.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. V lalu menyodorkan boneka yang lumayan besar tersebut pada jungkook. Jungkookpun lagi mengambilnya dan melihat boneka tersebut. Boneka beruang berwarna putih yang ditengahnya ada tulisan "I Love You" dengan warna hitam.

"Aku memberikan boneka ini karena dia akan memberitahumu isi hatiku" ucap V dan menunjuk tulisan tersebut.

"I love you" ucap jungkook pelan membacanya.

V mengambil kembali bunga dan boneka tersebut lalu menaruhnya diatas kasur. V memegang kedua tangan jungkook.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku? Aku tidak memintamu menjadi pacarku. Aku memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku" ucap V.

Mata jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Oh ayolah, V terlalu romantis baginya.

"Ne aku mau taehyung" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum dan langsung memeluk jungkook.

"Terima kasih" ucap jungkook berbisik pada V.

V tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap V langsung mencium bibir jungkook.

Jungkook terkejut dan langsung menyamankan posisinya. V menciumnya lembut tanpa ada rasa nafsu didalamnya. Kedua tangan V memeluk pinggang jungkook dengan erat. Tak lama kemudian, V merasakan asin dimulutnya. Vpun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terkejut melihat air mata yang turun dari pipi jungkook.

"Jungkook mengapa kau menangis?" tanya V.

"A-aku bahagia" ucap jungkook dan memeluk V erat.

V tersenyum dan mengelus kepala belakang jungkook.

"A-aku juga hiks mencintaimu taehyung" ucap jungkook.

V terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya V.

"Hiks tentu saja! Ini sangat romantis" ucap jungkook.

"Hoseok membantuku dalam rencana ini" kekeh V.

"Terima kasih hiks" ucap jungkook.

V melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata jungkook.

"Berhentilah menangis" ucap V tersenyum.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi pasanganku" ucap V.

"Tentu saja" kekeh jungkook.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam" ucap V dan menatap meja disampingnya.

"Kajja makan" ucap jungkook.

V tersenyum.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada hoseok" ucap jungkook.

"Tentu, dia sangat membantuku" ucap V.

Merekapun makan malam berdua.

END!

* * *

Gimana endingnya? Gimana ceritanya? Review yaa~

Mau dilanjut atau end sampai sini? Kalau lanjut mungkin akan aku buat nc khusus vkooknya

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca semua part dalam "Love Is Not Over" ini.

Aku harap kalian enjoy bacanya hehe~

Terima kasih juga yang udah review! Kalian terbaik kkk~

Sampai jumpa lagi pada cerita selanjutnya, annyeongggg!^^


	11. Totally Mine

Okeyy jadi banyak yang minta lajutannya yahh~

Ini aku lanjutin tapi,

 **WARNING! EPISODE INI BERISI KONTEN 18+!**

Ini benar-benar last part kok guys hehe~

* * *

Part 11 : Totally mine

Jungkook terbangun. Ia menatap wajah taehyung yang berada tepat di depannya. Jungkook tersenyum ketika merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh taehyung. Ya seusai makan malam kemarin, taehyung meminta tidur bersama. Tentu saja jungkook tidak dapat menolaknya. Lagipula mereka kini sudah menjadi pasangan bukan? Jungkook mengelus wajah taehyung dengan lembut. Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah taehyung dan memperhatikan wajah taehyung lebih dekat. Selang beberapa menit, taehyung membuka matanya membuat jungkook terkejut. Jungkook langsung memundurkan kepalanya menjauh dari wajah taehyung.

"Kau ingin menciumku?" Tanya taehyung dengan senyuman menggoda.

"A-aniya, aku hanya memperhatikan wajahmu" ucap jungkook.

"Jujur saja" kekeh taehyung.

"Anii aku tidak bohong" ucap jungkook.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku yang memintamu untuk menciumku?" Tanya taehyung.

"N-ne?" Tanya jungkook.

"Cium aku" ucap taehyung dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"A-ani" ucap jungkook.

"Mulai hari ini, aku harus mendapatkan morning kiss tiap paginya, mengerti?" ucap taehyung.

"Yak kita tidak membuat kesepakatan seperti itu" ucap jungkook.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Apa harus aku yang memberikanmu morning kiss hm?" Tanya taehyung.

"B-bukan begit-"

CUP

Jungkook terkejut. Taehyung baru saja mengecupnya dengan cepat. Bahkan sangat cepat hingga jungkook tidak merasakannya.

"Apa melakukan itu susah? Aku juga ingin kau menciumku" ucap taehyung.

"Y-yak-"

CUP

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengecup jungkook.

"Aku akan tetap mengecupmu sebelum kau menciumku" ucap taehyung.

"T-tunggu-"

Jungkook yang melihat taehyung sudah ingin mengecupnya langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Alhasil taehyung mencium tangan jungkook.

"Mwoya? Kau menutupinya?" ucap taehyung.

"Ne aku akan menciummu aish" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah frustasi jungkook.

"Baiklah, cium aku sekarang" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menutup matanya dan memajukan wajahnya. Jungkook dengan gugup dan ragu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah taehyung.

CUP

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir taehyung. Hanya beberapa detik dan jungkook langsung melepasnya. Belum sempat jungkook membuka mata, taehyung langsung menarik leher jungkook dan kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

"T-taehmp-"

Taehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap jungkook.

"Diam dan nikmati saja" ucap taehyung.

Tanpa menunggu jawab jungkook, taehyung kembali mencium jungkook. Menghisap dan memainkan lidahnya pada bibir kecil jungkook. Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir jungkook, taehyung menggigitnya pelan membuat jungkook membuka bibirnya. Dengan cepat taehyung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan menjelajahi isi dalam mulut jungkook yang hangat. Jungkook hanya pasrah dan menikmati permainan dari taehyung. Sesekali mendesah kecil ketika lidah taehyung bermain di langit-langit mulutnya. Taehyung benar-benar menjelajahi mulut jungkook sesekali mendorong-dorong lidah jungkook agar ikut bermain bersamanya. Lidah jungkook hanya diam menerima permainan. Air liur keduanya kini sudah bercampur aduk hingga keluar dari mulut. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook merasa sesak pada dadanya. Jungkookpun mendorong pelan tubuh taehyung. Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap mencium jungkook. Karena tidak kuat, jungkookpun memukul-mukul dada taehyung. Taehyungpun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus dadanya sendiri.

"Yak mengapa kau memukulku" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Yakhh kau mau hh membunuhku?" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung langsung terkekeh melihat jungkook yang terlihat sulit bernafas.

"Mianhae, salahkan bibirmu yang terlalu manis" ucap taehyung.

Wajah jungkook kembali memerah.

"Wajahmu akan tambah manis jika memerah" ucap taehyung.

"Yak berhenti menggodaku" ucap jungkook dan kembali memukul dada taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau senang memukul eoh?" ucap taehyung.

"Ini semua karena kau menyebalkan" ucap jungkook.

"Aku mengatakan fakta" ucap taehyung.

Wajah jungkook kembali memerah membuat taehyung tertawa.

"Aishh aku mau mandi" ucap jungkook dan hendak berdiri.

Taehyung langsung menahan pergelangan tangan jungkook.

"Apa selangkanganmu masih sakit?" Tanya taehyung.

"Mm sudah membaik" ucap jungkook.

"Apa kau akan sekolah hari ini?" Tanya taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama izin" ucap jungkook.

"Tidak boleh. Tubuhmu harus benar-benar sehat dulu" ucap taehyung.

"Ani aku ingin sekolah" ucap jungkook.

"Besok saja. Aku akan mengambilkan obat untukmu hari ini agar berhenti merasa nyeri ne?" ucap taehyung.

"Tidak perlu" ucap jungkook.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kau jatuh dari gendonganku gara-gara jimin mendorongku. Apa bokongmu masih sakit?" Tanya taehyung.

"Ani kurasa sudah tidak" ucap jungkook.

"Intinya kau tidak boleh sekolah hari ini" ucap taehyung.

"Oh ayolah taehyung" ucap jungkook.

"Tetap tidak. Diamlah disini. Aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan dan obat" ucap taehyung.

"Ani aku tidak mau" ucap jungkook.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menciummu setiap saat. Bagaimana?" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook langsung menghela nafas.

"Baiklah ish" ucap jungkook.

Taehyungpun terkekeh dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan jungkook kembali menutup matanya. Ia hanya ingin bersantai. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, ia malah tertidur. Taehyung yang baru selesai mandi langsung menatap jungkook yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aigoo baru saja bangun sudah tidur lagi" ucap taehyung mengelus rambut jungkook lembut.

"Jangan kemana-mana ne" ucap taehyung dan mengecup dahi jungkook.

Taehyungpun segera keluar dari kamar dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia langsung menelfon j-hope.

["Halo"]

"J-hope?"

["Ada apa V?"]

"Aku ingin meminta obat penghilang rasa nyeri untuk selangkangannya jungkook. Ah dan juga minyak untuk penghilang pegal. Kurasa tubuh jungkook masih merasa lelah"

["Ahh arraseo, aku masih memilikinya. Apa kau tidak sekolah?"]

"Aku harus menjaganya"

["Baiklah, dimana aku temui?"]

"Dikantin sekolah sekarang"

["Arraseo"]

BEEP.

Taehyungpun segera berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Sesampai disana, ia sudah melihat jhope yang duduk pada salah satu meja.

"Hey" ucap taehyung dan menepuk pundak jhope.

Jhope menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak memakai seragam?" Ucap taehyung.

"Ne aku tidak sekolah hari ini" ucap jhope.

"Wae?" Tanya taehyung.

"Hari ini ada ulangan dan aku belum belajar sama sekali" ucap jhope.

"Untuk apa belajar" kekeh taehyung.

"Ini yang kau pesan" ucap jhope dan memberikan dua botol kecil ke taehyung.

"Botol yang lebih kecil berwarna putih itu untuk selangkangan jungkook. Suruh dia oleskan pada holenya agar tidak perih. Kalau botol yang lebih besar itu minyak hangat dan kurasa bisa menghilangkan pegal-pegal" ucap jhope.

"Terima kasih banyak jhope" ucap taehyung.

"Tentu. Aku harus segera balik untuk belajar" ucap jhope dan berdiri.

"Hati-hati" ucap taehyung.

Jhopepun pergi meninggalkan taehyung. Taehyung segera memesan dua makanan dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Sesampai dikamar, ia melihat jungkook yang sedang asik tiduran sembari menonton tv.

"Eoh kau bangun" ucap taehyung.

"Kau pergi sangat lama" ucap jungkook.

"Aigoo kau merindukanku? Aku pergi tidak sampai satu jam" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

"Kajja makan" ucap taehyung dan naik ke atas kasurnya jungkook.

"Aniyaa aku belum lapar" ucap jungkook.

"Aku membawakanmu obat" ucap taehyung memperlihatkan dua botol kecil tersebut ke jungkook.

"Aigoo aku kan sudah bilang tidak perlu taehyung" ucap jungkook dan mengambil kedua botol kecil tersebut.

"Gwaenchana, kau akan lebih cepat masuk sekolah bukan" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Gomawoyo" ucap jungkook.

"Bukalah bajumu, aku akan menggosokan minyak ini di punggungmu" ucap taehyung.

"A-aniya yak" ucap jungkook.

"Loh kenapa?" Tanya taehyung.

"A-aku mm aku-"

"Malu?" Tanya taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku sudah pernah melihatmu telanjang bulat ketika memasuki kamar jimin bukan?" Ucap taehyung.

"Y-yak taehyung kau membuatku tambah malu" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh.

"Cepatlah buka" ucap taehyung.

"Ne sebentar" ucap jungkook dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya membelakangi taehyung.

Jungkookpun membuka bajunya.

"Sudah" ucap jungkook.

Taehyungpun membuka botol tersebut dan mengoleskan minyaknya pada punggung jungkook.

"Minyak ini sangat harum" ucap jungkook.

"Ne tubuhmu jadi sangat harum" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung memijat pelan punggung jungkook membuat jungkook nyaman.

"Tubuhmu sangat lembut" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook hanya diam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba taehyung memeluk jungkook dari belakang membuat jungkook terkejut.

"Taehyung?"

"Sesuatu dibawah sini menegang karenamu jungkook" bisik taehyung pada telinga jungkook membuat tubuh jungkook menegang.

"Y-yak-"

"Tanggung jawab hm" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung langsung meraih kedua nipple jungkook dari belakang dan memainkannya.

"T-taehyung apa yan-ahh"

Taehyung memelintir nipple jungkook membuat tubuh jungkook menjadi lemas.

"Kau tau? Aku juga ingin merasakan tubuhmu dari dulu bahkan sebelum jimin" ucap taehyung dan langsung memberikan beberapa kecupan pada bahu jungkook.

"T-tae"

Taehyung melumat leher jungkook dari belakang membuat jungkook mendesah kegelian.

"T-taehyunghh c-cukuph"

Taehyung berhenti melumat leher jungkook dan memainkan nipplenya. Taehyung membalikkan tubuh jungkook agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau menikmatinya" ucap taehyung.

Wajah jungkook langsung memerah mendengar ucapan dari taehyung. Taehyung kembali mencium dan melumat bibir jungkook. Memasukkan lidah dan menyusuri mulut milik jungkook. Taehyung perlahan menidurkan jungkook sehingga tubuhnya menindih tubuh jungkook. Setelah puas bermain dengan mulut milik jungkook, taehyung turun ke leher jenjang jungkook yang masih memiliki bekas kissmark dari jimin.

"Kissmark jimin akan tergantikan dengan milikku" ucap taehyung dan langsung membuat kissmark disana.

"T-taehyunghh ini geli ahh"

Tangan taehyung kembali memainkan kedua nipple jungkook sementara mulutnya masih melumat leher jungkook.

"Ahh taehyunghh"

Tubuh jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman karena rasa geli yang ia rasakan. Setelah penuh oleh kissmark miliknya, taehyung melumat nipple milik jungkook membuat desah jungkook semakin besar. Taehyung menggesekkan miliknya dan juga milik jungkook yang masih sama-sama terbalut oleh celana.

"Ahhh taehyunghh h-hentikanhh"

Bukannya menghentikan, taehyung malah mempercepat gesekannya.

"T-tae ahh g-gelihh nghh"

Taehyung yang sudah tidak tahan langsung melepaskan celana milik jungkook.

"T-taehyung b-berhen-nghhhh a-andwaehh ahh"

Taehyung langsung memainkan milik jungkook yang sudah setengah menegang. Ia menggenggam dan mengocok milik jungkook dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"A-ahh hhhh berhentihh nghh"

"Kau menginginkan lebih sayang" ucap taehyung dan mempercepat tempo mengocok milik jungkook.

"A-aku ahh mauu keluarhh aa-AHhh hh"

Taehyung mengeluarkan smirknya ketika semburan cairan putih kental milik jungkook mengotori baju miliknya.

"Menikmatinya hm?" Ucap taehyung yang melihat jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

Taehyung membuka kaki jungkook memperlihatkan hole kecilnya.

"T-taehyung j-jangan" ucap jungkook.

"Waeyo?" Tanya taehyung.

"N-nanti sakit" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung mengambil botol obat untuk hole milik jungkook.

"Tidak akan sakit" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung mengoleskan cairan obat tersebut ke hole jungkook.

"Ngh hyunghh"

Taehyung lalu memasukkan kedua jari tangannya membuat tubuh jungkook tersentak. Untung saja taehyung mengoleskan obat tersebut karena hole jungkook memang masih lumayan kering untuk dimasuki. Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan melumaskannya dengan obat tadi.

"Percayalah, ini tidak akan sakit" ucap taehyung dan kembali memasukkan jarinya.

Ia mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya dengan mudah pada hole jungkook karena cairan obat tadi.

"Nghh taehyungh ahh hhhhm"

"Oh aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap taehyung dan mempercepat kegiatan keluar-masukkan kedua jarinya.

"Ahhh taehyungiehhh nghh gelihh" ucap jungkook dan menutup matanya menikmati jari taehyung yang keluar masuk pada holenya.

Ya jujur saja, ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sama sekali saat ini. Berbeda saat jimin melakukannya. Benar-benar perih.

"Ahh taehyunghh aku mauu nghh ke-AHH"

Jungkook kembali menyemprotkan cairannya keluar.

"Ohh kini giliranku" ucap taehyung dan dengan cepat melepaskan celananya.

Jungkook yang baru pertama kali melihat milik taehyung terkejut karena milik taehyung jauh lebih besar dibanding miliknya sendiri.

"Milikku akan memuaskanmu" ucap taehyung mengeluarkan smirknya.

"A-aku takut" ucap jungkook.

"Kau tidak perlu takut jika kim taehyung yang melakukannya" ucap taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil cairan obat tersebut dan melumaskannya pada miliknya sendiri.

"Mungkin akan terasa sakit. Tetapi aku berjanji akan mengobatimu dengan rasa yang enak setelah itu" ucap taehyung.

"P-pelan pelan" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung dengan perlahan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik jungkook. Tidak terlalu susah karena ia memang sudah memakaikan pelumas pada miliknya. Terlebih lagi karena hole jungkook yang sudah benar-benar basah akan cairannya sendiri.

END!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA TROLL KOK~~

Gak sabar ya? Lanjut gih bacanya

.

"A-akh a-appo t-taehyung pelan-pelan" ucap jungkook yang mengeratkan tarikannya pada seprei kasur miliknya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya" ucap taehyung dan dalam sekali hentakan milik taehyung sudah berada di dalam hole jungkook.

"AKH APPO!" Teriak jungkook.

Taehyung melihat darah yang mengalir pada hole jungkook.

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya jeon jungkook" ucap taehyung dan mencium bibir jungkook dengan lembut.

Jungkook membalas ciuman taehyung. Taehyung melepas ciuman tersebut karena ia merasa asin.

"Jungkook? Kau menangis?" Ucap taehyung.

"I-ini sakit" ucap jungkook.

"Tahan sebentar ne" ucap taehyung.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, jungkook menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya taehyung.

"A-ani kurasa sudah tidak" ucap jungkook.

Taehyungpun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan sangat perlahan agar jungkook tidak kesakitan lagi.

"Nghh" desah kecil jungkook.

Makin lama tempo guncangan yang taehyung berikan semakin cepat membuat desahan jungkook semakin besar dan menggila.

"Ahhh taehh nghhh ini ahh enakhh" ucap jungkook.

"Ohh jungkook holemu ngh sangat ketath" ucap taehyung.

Keduanya mendesah merasakan kenikmatan masing-masing.

"T-taehyunghh lebihh cepathh ahh" ucap jungkook yang ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya melawan arah.

"Jungkook kau membuatku hh gila ohh"

Keduanya menutup mata menikmati kegiatan mereka.

"T-taehyunghhhh aku mau-"

"Samaan kookiehh"

"AHHHHH"

"Nghh hh"

Keduanya mengeluarkan sperma mereka masing-masing. Taehyung mengeluarkannya tepat didalam tubuh jungkook sedangkan sperma jungkook kembali mengenai baju taehyung. Taehyung maupun jungkook mengatur nafasnya masing-masing.

"Hh ini menyenangkan hh" ucap taehyung menatap jungkook.

"T-tetapi melelahkan" ucap jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu kook" ucap taehyung dan melepaskan miliknya dari hole jungkook.

"Ngh aku juga mencintaimu taehyung" ucap jungkook dan menggerakkan pinggulnya berniat untuk menaikkan posisinya tetapi malah menggesek milik taehyung.

"Oh kau mau lagi hm?" Ucap taehyung.

"A-aniya a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap jungkook.

"Lalu mengapa kau gugup?" Tanya taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jungkook.

"A-aku nghh aku-"

"Libidoku naik lagi" ucap taehyung.

"A-andwae! Aku lelah" ucap jungkook.

Taehyung dengan cepat kembali pada posisinya yang siap memasukkan miliknya pada hole jungkook.

"Y-yak taehyung aku lelah" ucap jungkook.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan" ucap taehyung dan kembali memasukkan miliknya pada hole jungkook dan mengguncangnya.

"Hyakhhh ahh t-taehyunghh berhentihh"

Ronde duapun dimulai.

END!

Ini real end kok guys kkk mianhae~

* * *

Gimana ncnya? Kurang seru ya? Mian

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah baca dari awal sampai akhir /bow.

Author pamit dulu/? bakal balik lagi kok muehe ditunggu yahh~

ANNYEONGGGGG~


End file.
